Perseus Champion of the Primordial: The Games of Powers
by TC.ya27135
Summary: His mother died early, his father was unable to raise him. Found by the creator and trained to be their savior, he is Perseus, son of Hestia and Chaos, champion of the primordials. When a powerful, ancient foe returns, the fate of the universe rests on his shoulders. His enemy? An evil Norse god, the titans, ancient primordial deities and an army of death and destruction. Perlia!
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus Champion of Primordials**

_Hey everyone, this is my new and first fanfic, so please be a little patient as the story won't jump into Percy's adventures and quests to save the world until 3-6 chapters later, it depends._

_Review and tell me what you think about this story, constructive criticisms are welcomed!_

_Anyways, let me know if you think I should continue this story or not, I already finished the first six chapters, and working on the seventh right now._

_So, I hope you like it and enjoy!_

Introduction

After he was born, a tragedy killed his mother, Sally Jackson. His father Poseidon, was unable to raise him in Atlantis, and when all hope was lost, he was found by the creator of universe, trained by the primordials to be the child of the prophecy, and save the world. When the Norse gods return to Midgard, a foe that rivals the power to any primordial came along, the last hope of the world rests on the shoulders of Percy Jackson, birth son of Poseidon, adopted son of Hestia and Chaos, champion of the Primordials. His allies? The Olympians, the Greek and Roman demigods, and the few Norse deities who have returned from Asgard? His enemy? An evil Norse god, the titans, a few ancient primordial deities and their armies that is capable to destroy the universe.

Chapter One

It was a sunny, peaceful day on the beach of Montauk. Sally Jackson was standing on the beach, with a baby snuggled in her arms.

It was a usual day for her, looking after her son, missing her lover, and thanking the gods for a peaceful, monster free day she gets to spend with her son.

Only if she knew how wrong she was.

**Line Break**

Hestia was tending the hearth on Olympus as usual, sitting on her seat unnoticed, seeing her family, i.e. brothers argue like teens, and watching over millions of families through the hearth.

'Just a normal day on Olympus' She thought

But she was wrong, something caught her eyes really soon.

Sally was playing with her son. Although life was unfair to her, but she was happy, and she appreciated every second she gets to spend with her son, Percy, alone, in peace.

What she didn't notice was, a pair of red eyes was watching closely in the shadows.

Can you really blame the hellhound? Monsters live on the blood and flesh of demigods, their scents are just too attractive, especially one like this, the scent of sea.

The creature lunged forward from the darkness, moving with an incredible speed possessed by hellhounds only. Its blood red eyes were glowing, claws flying across the air, bloody mouth lunging forward at the woman and the half blood.

Hestia was watching her brother's son. She was always watching the lives of heroes. Since she was always the quiet one, she sees everything, knows more than anyone else.

She could see the boy has a long, important life ahead of him, covered in mists, not even her know for sure the what he will have to go through. But she can see a long, complicate, dark life ahead, full of great responsibilities, deaths and fighting.

And this is just the start. The very first tragedy in his life approaches.

She watched as Sally Jackson shielded her son from the hellhound, its monstrous claws slashing deep through her back.

**Line Break**

She led out a helpless scream, but she knew it was useless. She knew her wound was fatal. She won't survive this. Her lover couldn't come to her rescue because of his responsibilities as a god, and ancient laws forbid gods from directly interfere.

'But at least my son has a chance to live' She thought, and that's enough for her.

She decided to protect her son, no matter what. Even at the price of her dying life.

With the newfound strength, she bared the burning pain on her back, and dodged away just in time from another slash.

She got up, holding Percy in her arms tight, not letting go no matter what, and made run for the other side of the beach.

Blood was streaming from her found, faster than she thought possible due to the adrenaline coursed through her body.

She managed to keep going, until she fell, and the hellhound was on top of her.

She took another deadly stab for her son again, accelerating her certain death.

'I'm sorry Percy' She thought sadly as the hellhound lunged its enormous mouth forward.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the pain to come.

But it never did.

Hestia was watching. She now holds a new level of respect towards this mortal woman who is willing to give her life for her son's survival.

'No wonder why my brother fell for her' She thought.

As a goddess, she wasn't supposed interfere because of the ancient laws, but she knew she had to do something.

She has watched over millennia, seeing countless heroes and their mortal parents die at the hands of monsters, but she won't allow it to happen again, even if she has to break the ancient laws.

She knew the boy has a great future ahead of him, but he won't have anything if he doesn't survive the day.

Hearth represents hope, and she could hope was leaving the beautiful, strong woman Sally Jackson, replaced by hopelessness.

Knowing not many people would notice she's gone, probably only her brother Poseidon would, for the first time she did not stay and watch, she flashed down to the Montauk Beach, leaving a room of ignorant Olympians, unaware of what just happened.

**Line Break**

A tall man with pale skin and pure black eyes was watching. He always sees everything. This time, he sees a future great hero, probably Earth's only hope, about to meet his death with his mother.

When he was about to snap his finger to create a portal, he noticed a new presence incoming.

'Of course' he thought as he sat back down on his couch, 'Hestia would never let that happen'

**Line Break**

Hestia flashed down to the beach just in time before the monster finishes the mother and child off.

She led out a wave of flame, blasting the hellhound into golden dust.

Sally Jackson was waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead of pain, she felt something falls over her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, onto to be met by a pair of glowing, apologetic orange eyes.

When she saw the warm, glowing orange eyes, she immediately knew who it was.

"La… Lady Hestia" She managed, trying to sound as politely as possible with a huge gap on her stomach.

"You are a very brave woman" Hestia said, "I'm sorry, but your wound is beyond my ability to heal, I'm afraid the Fates have already cut your life string."

Sally wanted to cry, but she didn't. She knew this was coming. She just felt sorry and sad that she will have to leave Percy behind.

"Wi… Will my… son be okay?" She did her best to speak.

Hestia nodded, 'He's fine, you protected him very bravely, he'll survive' She spoke to Sally through their minds.

Sally nodded too, 'Can you keep him safe for me, please?' She thought back.

Hestia gave her a reassuring smile, 'Don't worry, I will make sure he's safe, I promise.'

Sally sent her a grateful look, before looking down at her son one last time.

"Goodbye Percy, I love you." She whispered to her son, before closing her eyes, drifting into the realm of Hades.

Hestia put her hands over the body of Sally Jackson, and then murmured a blessing in ancient Greek.

Orange flames wrapped around Sally's body, as she disappeared with a glow of orange light.

'Now the boy' Hestia thought.

She pressed a finger on Percy's forehead, then chanted in ancient Greek as a stream of orange energy entered Percy's body.

Percy opened his eyes from a nap. The second he was officially adopted by Hestia, his eyes changed from sea green to orange, with only a ring of green left, around his eyeballs.

She smiled at the boy, thinking she would keep her promise and keep him safe, train Perseus to become a great hero. But she can't raise him on Olympus, not even he's technically not her child. Zeus would no doubt try to kill him with every chance he has, even he'll have to face his big sister's wrath.

'Why would Zeus be so paranoid?' She sighed.

With that, she had only one option left.

A black portal appeared in front of her at the thought. She smiled; Perseus will no doubt be in safe hands.

**Line Break**

The tall man in black suit and sunglasses watched the scene from his couch, smiling at Hestia and Perseus.

'Soon' He thought as he snapped his fingers, opening a black portal to Hestia and the child.

The he walked through the portal, and disappeared.

**Line Break**

Hestia smiled, without even looking, she said, "I knew you the come, looks like we both agreed to the same thing, _Chaos_."

"Indeed we do, old friend" Chaos nodded, "He is the child of the great prophecy, I can see it. When the time comes, he might be our only hope."

"Will you raise him in Void?" Hestia asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Of course" Chaos responded "I will train him hard, so he can fulfill the prophecy. And when the time comes, he shall become a primordial god, just like his sibling."

Hestia seems to be stunned at the last part, but quickly got over the initial shock. "You are going to adopt him?" She questioned, still surprised.

Chaos nodded again, "The boy is going to need a father, and I'm sure my other children will gladly accept him, especially Nyx and her daughter Hemera." The creator of universe answered, before he quickly added "Well… at least most of them. The unfortunate fact is, one day he will have to fight some of his siblings."

Hestia partly expected that, "I can tell a great threat is approaching, looks like some of your children will want to destroy us, Gaea and Tartarus, I presume?"

Chaos sighed, "That's not it, but unfortunately I think it's a topic for another time my friend."

Hestia nodded understandingly, before passing Percy to Chaos. Chaos gently set Percy in his arms, and pressed his finger on Percy's forehead, sending a stream of black energy into Percy.

After it was done, Percy's eyes were glowing; shifting between orange, black and golden, a small ring of sea green was still wrapped around his eyeballs.

Hestia gasped at the sight, "He's even more powerful than I thought" She exclaimed.

Chaos nodded, "I can tell Perseus here will always be full of surprises." He responded before snapping his fingers again, opening a portal to Void.

"Well, I'd better go and introduce him to his siblings now, you know how to contact me if you want to talk or see him. You are free to visit as often as you want, Hemera was looking forward to see you again soon, so was Nyx." Chaos said.

Hestia smiled at the mention of her friends, "Yes, I'll visit tomorrow, it's been too long since I last came. I believe we have a lot of catching up to do."

She gave her friend and son another warm smile, before watching them returning to Void.

'Well that was certainly an eventful day.' Hestia thought before flashing back to Olympus, still smiling at the thought of finally having her own child.

**Line Break**

Poseidon was sitting in his temple, mourning over his lost love.

He was in the middle of a council meeting when it happened. He watched the hellhound approaching his lover, slashing her across her back. He watched Sally protecting Percy with her life, and receiving another fatal wound.

He could tell the Fates have cut her life string. He can't save her even if he break the ancient laws and go to their aid. He couldn't watch it anymore, so he left the scene, forcing himself to think about anything else.

He put on a calm, emotionless façade, and turned his attention back to the boring speech his brother Zeus was giving the council.

He couldn't help but to be surprised that nobody has fallen asleep or told drama queen to shut up.

Poseidon looked around. Apollo was listening to music, Hermes was playing his phone, Hephaestus was forging something mechanic, Hades looked like he's ready to kill himself if he has to listen to drama queen's speech for another second.

'Just a normal day' He thought, not noticing Hestia was missing.

As the Lord of Seas, he had his duties on the council, but not when he's alone.

He couldn't sense Sally or Percy anymore, they were gone.

Sadness consumed him of not being able to protect his lover, or his son never knowing how much his father loved him.

'I'm so sorry' He thought, before bursting into tears.

**Line Break**

Chaos walked through the portal into his room, his mind was still on the infant in his arms.

He looked down at his new son, smiled and said, "It's time for you to meet your siblings, little one."

Then he walked to where he knew the family members who are currently living with him in Void would be.

**Line Break**

Nyx was doing things she usually does everyday as the primordial goddess of night. Annoying her daughter Hemera, telling her son Hypnos to work for more drachmas and kicking his husband Erebus' ass in sparring.

Her husband Erebus was complaining about how Nyx wins their spar every time, until their father Chaos walked into the arena.

"I have some good news, children."

_So, the first chapter is done. Stay tune for the second chapter, which is a lot better and more exciting. I'll upload the next chapter soon!_

_Read, review, like and recommend! Your support is my motivation.__The more likes and reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come out and the better it will be!_

_Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks for all of your support, it means everything to me!_

_I have to admit, I didn't expect that much favorites, follows and reviews, so than you again._

_Anyways, here is the new chapter, as promised._

_It's gonna be a filler chapter (I don't like them to, but it's necessary for the story).  
_

_The threat and the prophecy will be revealed to Percy, but Chaos will hold something back._

_You might notice some changes, well this is a fanfic!_

_I had to make the changes to PJO because this story has a much bigger world than the original book series._

_Put in a bit action, thought you'd like them._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

**Ten Years Later**

Living in the Void is really fun.

Right now, Perseus is in the middle of a spar with his big sister Nyx.

Nyx swung her pitch-black sword at Perseus' head, Perseus brought up his sword just in time to block Nyx's strike.

You see, Perseus' sword was made of Adamantine, the strongest metal on Earth, completely indestructible, given to his namesake, the original Perseus by his father, Zeus.

After a little magical enchantment from Chaos, it can transform into a wristband, which normally rests on Perseus' wrist. And as a son of Chaos, Perseus is able to fuss the sword with the very own essence of his father Chaos with a wave of his hand.

Any weapon fussed with the essence of the creator is able to make an immortal fade if the wound if fatal.

As any other children of Chaos, Perseus was given a pitch-black sword made purely of the essence of Chaos as his first gift from his father, but he prefers to use his adamantine sword, since his favorite hero once willed it.

Nyx attempted to land a blow on her little brother again, but Perseus didn't give her the chance.

He made a strike of his own, and pressed harder, forcing Nyx into defensive, but making him moves casually, not giving Nyx any chance.

He could tell Nyx was irritated and trying hard to find a flaw in his moves, but there isn't any.

Perseus faked a blow at her left, Nyx blocked the blow with her sword. Taking the opportunity, Perseus quickly stabbed Nyx's thigh with his sword, leaving a good size of cut, before swung his sword at Nyx's side again.

Nyx bit back the pain as she was only barely able to block the powerful strike Perseus made at her right. Just when she was about to slice open Perseus' left arm, Perseus brought his sword down again, hitting the butt of Nyx's sword hard with the flat of his blade, then yanking the sword off Nyx's hand with everything he's got, disarming her sister as he pointed his sword at his sister's throat.

"Yield?"

Nyx didn't respond, instead she sidestepped away, receiving another cut on her shoulder, but blocked Perseus' another strike with her pitch-black dagger.

Perseus led out a determined smile before willing his sword to transform into its wristband form, resting on his wrist again. He looked at Nyx nervously as he brought out his own dagger, which is made of a mix of adamantine, imperial gold, silver, celestial bronze, stygian iron and mortal steel, a birthday gift made by his mother Hestia herself in the hearth of Olympus. Or as he likes to call it, the "Ultimate Weapon".

Perseus might be the best swordsman in history, but nobody has ever defeated Nyx when the weapon of choice is a dagger or hunting knife, like ever!

'This is going to be tough' Perseus thought as Nyx charged at him.

Not even Perseus is as skilled as Nyx with a dagger.

He was blocking a blow after a blow, his defense was decent, but he won't be able to keep up for much longer.

Nyx was gaining upper hand this time, she pressed at Perseus harder than ever, forcing him to move back as her strikes are getting stronger and stronger.

In a desperate attempt, Perseus made a hard blow, aiming at Nyx's dagger hand, but no avail.

Nyx was smirking internally as she blocked Perseus' stab. Then she brought her dagger forward, disarming Perseus with the same disarming technique Perseus used on her just a few minute ago.

She laughed when she saw the defeated look on Perseus' face, then dematerialized her dagger, deciding to use hand-to-hand combat as well.

She lunged at Perseus, shoving him against the wall of the arena, then tried to land a punch at Perseus' face, but failed.

Perseus moved his head away just in time as Nyx made her move, then threw a punch of his own at Nyx as well, only to be blocked by his sister.

With all the strength left in his body, he pushed Nyx onto the ground, landing on top of him.

Nyx never gives up, especially in a spar. She pushed Perseus aside and they started rolling.

They rolled until they both hit the wall of the arena again, this time with Perseus on the top, his elbow pressed hardly against his sister's throat.

Perseus led out a happy grin, "Do you yield?"

Nyx smiled too before replying, "I yield."

Applauses came from the stand of the arena.

"Well done little bro!" Erebus said with a smirk on his face, "I see some one finally kicked Nyx's ass." He added before he laughed.

That got him an elbow on the ribs.

"Oh! What was that for!" He exclaimed, hands rubbing his ribs in pain.

"I can still kick your ass Erebus, suck it up!" Nyx said, with a smirk on her face now.

"I see you have certainly gotten better, Perce!" Hemera said happily.

"Of course!" Perseus said before letting out a mischievous grin, "Need your uncle Perseus to teach you how to fight with a sword Hem?"

Hemera just laughed before responding "Sure, I look forward to spar with you again, since our last spar was so much _fun_."

Perseus shivered at the thought of his thigh being impetrated by Hemera's spear, and his head being smacked upside down by her shield again.

That only made Hemera laugh even harder.

"Stop mocking Percy, dear." Aether interfered. Perseus wanted to thank Aether for that, but his face told Perseus another story.

"How could you make fun of Percy without me!" Aether exclaimed.

At that, everyone in the arena except Perseus was cracking up. 'So much for helping me out.' He thought.

After the laughter died down, Nyx spoke up. "Oh, almost forgot! Dad told me to tell you to see him in his palace after the spar is over."

With that, Nyx shadow travelled away with Erebus, probably went to somewhere private so they can make out (Don't tell them I said that).

At that thought, Perseus teleported himself into Chaos' palace.

You are probably wondering how can a demigod like Perseus himself teleport. Well… Let's just say the blessing of the creator of universe is very powerful, Perseus can teleport, open a portal, control elements, use raw godly power, read minds and do other bunch of cool stuff.

Did I mention that Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Pontus, Thalassa, Eros, Ouranos and Chronos blessed him as well? No? Well, I just did. And yes, Chaos was able to heal Ouranos before he faded, after Kronos um… You know.

Anyways Perseus flashed into his father's palace, only to be embraced in a bone-crashing hug by a pair of warm, small arms. He didn't need to look at her to figure out who it is.

"Hi mom, I missed you too."

"Percy! It's so good to see you. Anyway how did your spar with Nyx go?"

"I won for the first time!" Perseus exclaimed happily, it's really great to see her mother again. Recently she has been too busy to visit.

"That's great, I'm so proud of you!" Hestia responded cheerfully, it makes her smile to see her son this happy.

A few second later, Perseus broke away from the hug.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Perseus questioned, still curious about what his father wanted to tell him. The last time Chaos told Percy to meet him this urgently, he told him party has been cancelled since Thanatos decided to visit his mother Nyx in her mansion in Tartarus.

But this time, Perseus could tell that it's something was far bigger than a party being cancelled has happened.

"What?" Chaos exclaimed, "Can't a father talk to his son?"

"Yes," Perseus responded in an annoyed tone, "But we both know that's not why."

Chaos sighed, "Alright, remember the threat I spoke of before?"

Perseus nodded, "Yes, why?"

Chaos sighed again, "I think it's time for you to know. And there is something else your mother and I want to tell you, but you are not going to like it."

Perseus lifted his head up, clearly interested at what his father is about to say, "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"The threat that's capable of destroying Earth," Chaos paused, taking another look at his youngest son, as if he was having an internal debate on whether to tell him or not before he continued, "Is Kronos, and the rest of the titans."

Perseus was a little shaken at the name Kronos. Her mother once told him about her father, the titan lord, and he didn't like him at all.

He's vicious, manipulative and treacherous. Despite hating, I mean strongly dislike the way Zeus rule, he agreed that the gods were doing a much better job than the titans, although the world would have gotten a lot better, if his mother Hestia, or his birth father Poseidon was ruling.

Perseus' face saddened at the thought of his birth father. Sure when his mother first told him the day on Montauk ten years ago, he hated Poseidon for not helping them. But after a lot of explaining and convincing from his mother, Perseus finally forgave Poseidon.

Perseus was so caught up in his own thoughts so that he didn't notice he was spacing out.

"Percy, are you listening?" The warm voice and touch from his mother pulled him back into reality.

"Sorry mom, I kindda zoned out. What were you saying?"

Chaos smiled at the close relationship between Perseus and Hestia, before he resumed, "Like I said, the titans are strong, but you are a lot more powerful than you imagine, son. You can go stand toe on toe with any titan, even Kronos himself, with little trouble."

Now, Perseus is confused. If he can wipe the floor with the titans easily, why would they pose a threat to them? Olympus will stand if he decided to help, and he will because his mother is an Olympian. He sent his father a questioning look.

"The titans are nothing, they are only the foot soldiers. After the titans, the giants will come, along with your sister, Gaea." Chaos said, apparently worried about how well his son will take the news.

"Okay, son my sister Gaea and all of her titan and giant children will try to bring Olympus down, but I don't see the problem. I can probably handle Gaea myself one on one, and with the help of the Olympians and their demigod children, the titans and the giants can be killed too." Perseus exclaimed, still confused about this threat.

Chaos sighed again, giving Perseus a concerning look, before saying, "Gaea will unleash Typhon first, the all the Olympians will have to fight the father of monsters on the other side of the country, and there is a good chance that Typhon will crash all of them. Then the titans will march toward Olympus directly, while the giants will be destroying the root of Olympus, the ancient lands, Rome and Greece, the original Mt. Olympus, where they power of Olympus was the strongest."

Perseus looks shocked by the information he just heard from his father. Sure he's probably already the most powerful demigod in history, and the champion of the primordials, the most powerful beings in universe. But he can't fight off all the titans and giants with only a few minor gods, and demigods only. Let lone fight all of them off in three places at once.

Chaos looked unsure of what to do next, but eventually he broke the silence and spoke up, "I'm afraid there are more bad news, son."

Perseus now has a completely hopeless and defeated look on his face, "What is it?" He only had the strength to whisper.

"Gaea is one of my evilest as well as the smartest children. In order to ensure her victory, she has a few more um… _surprises _in store." Chaos said, while carefully observing his son's face.

Chaos gave Perseus an apologetic look before continuing, "She has convinced Tartarus, Ourea, Anake and Hydros to side with her, _so far_. And I'm certain that there is at least one traitor among the Olympians."

Perseus almost fainted at the thought of fighting five primordials alone, not to mention Gaea and Tartarus are two of the most powerful primordial deities. But he quickly came up with an idea.

"What about my siblings here?" Perseus exclaimed cheerfully, "They will help us, right?"

Chaos managed to crack up a small smile before his face turned serious again, "We can expect some help from them. I know Ouranos and Hemera would gladly fight this war with you, Aether might follow his wife's lead, but the others, I'm not sure."

Perseus nodded, although he was still unsure, but he gained a little confidence. He gave a thoughtful look at his father, before exclaiming cheerfully, "With the support of one or two more of my siblings, and if by some miracle, we manage to convince the Greeks and the Romans to fight together, we might actually stand a slight chance in this war."

Chaos nodded approvingly, "Yes, we can work on that."

Perseus tried to cheer himself up, but he was panicking internally. A warm touch on his shoulder drove his fear and unease away, in all the sudden he wasn't worried anymore.

Perseus turned around to meet a warm gaze from her mother. Hestia gave Perseus a reassuring smile, but Chaos' voice interrupted them.

"I believe it's the best if you tell Percy this, Hestia." Chaos said sadly.

Hestia nodded, then spoke "It's time for you to hear the great prophecy, Percy."

Perseus looked at Hestia expectantly, for years he has been hearing others mentioning a prophecy, but they never told him.

Hestia took a deep breath to calm herself down, then smiled reassuringly at Perseus, recited:

_"**A half-blood of the eldest gods,**_

_**Shall reach sixteen against all odds,**_

_**Ten half bloods shall answer the call,**_

_**And see the world in endless sleep,**_

_**To order or chaos the world must fall,**_

_**Foes bear arms to the doors of death,**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

_**The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,**_

_**A single choice shall end his days,**_

_**Olympus to preserve or raze."**_

_Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me! It will only take a few seconds, and it can make my day a lot better._

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed here!_

_I am almost done with the sixth chapter (Yep!)_

_A little sneak peak about the next chapter which I will update tomorrow or the day after that:_

_PERSEUS JACKSON AND THALIA GRACE ARE FINALLY GOING TO MEET! ISN'T THAT GREAT!_

_Oh, and Percy will meet the Di Angelo twins (Nico and Bianca will be twins in this story) shortly, but not in the next chapter though._

_Percy will get Anaklusmos in chapter five, and expect more and more demonstrations of the power of the primordial deities from now on._

_Preview of what will happen in the next chapter (You are going to love the future chapters a lot more than this one, I promise!)_

**_Instead of being smashed to pieces, she heard a loud crack coming from the sky. When see opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight._**

**_The number of the monsters halved, golden dusts what she assumed to be once monsters surrounded her._**

**_Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. She had to shield her eyes from the bright light._**

**_When the light died down, she saw a teenager is an orange t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, about the same age as Annabeth._**

**_He held a silver sword on his right hand, and a shining shield was trapped on his left arm._**

**_He smiled at Thalia, before saying, "Well, are you going to stand here and stare at me all day, or are we going to kick some monster ass?"_**

_Read, recommend & review!_

_Have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone!_

_I just want to thank every single one of you for your support, they mean so much to me._

_Anyways, this is the third chapter, as promised, the very first romance scene of this story will be here._

_This is going to be a major Perlia chapter._

_So, enjoy!_

Chapter Three

**One Year Later**

Eleven-year-old Perseus was sitting on his throne (Chaos insisted to build him one even though Perseus declined) in the throne room of the primordial deities with his father Chaos.

Everyday Chaos would watch over Earth on his throne, and sometimes Perseus and Hestia would join him.

To say Perseus was shocked when he heard his mother Hestia reciting the prophecy would be the understatement of the millennia.

Even though his mother has assured him many times prophecies always have double meanings, and he won't necessarily die, but he was still tensed. Seriously, how many meanings can "The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days" possibly have!

Not even Hestia or the Fates who could usually see everything knew the outcome of the war, they could only sense Perseus have a long, hard road ahead of him.

Only his father Chaos himself knew what would happen, but he wouldn't share it with anyone but Hestia.

Perseus kept bugging Chaos, pleading, doing puppy eye faces, trying everything he could come up with, but Chaos would always tell him "The future is dark and unclear, but you would be the one thing that can make a difference." Nothing more.

Perseus also learnt when he was ten, a blessing from Chaos took is now immortal, not god-immortal, more like hunter-immortal. Unable to die except fall in battle.

Although he will keep growing physically until the age of eighteen, which means he's still in condition to fulfill the prophecy. As his father told him that's his destiny.

Chaos also promised him after the war, he will be made into a primordial god, just like the rest of his family. That is, if he ever survives it. That was Perseus' thought when he heard the news, although he never said it out loud, he had no doubt his father knows anyway, because gods can read minds.

Right now, he's watching a young demigod roaming around the country, with her three other companions.

A tall boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes is the eldest of them all, but he's no older than sixteen or so. The beautiful girl running right next to him has short spiky black hair and startling but attractive electric blue eyes, she only looks a few years younger. A small girl who is running behind the first girl closely has curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, she looks to be around the age of eleven. In front of them, a satyr with curl brown hair was struggling to keep going.

He hated the gods for not caring about their demigod children, most of them at least. Hermes led his son Luke to Thalia, and Athena led her daughter Annabeth to the duo.

Zeus on the other hand never cared about his daughter Thalia. All he has ever done was to sit his lazy ass on his throne, doing Chaos knows what, not even bothering to check on his daughter for once after he knocked up her mother.

Being his mother's son, Perseus dropped off a bag of supplies and weapons nearby the duo, once when he visited Earth. Although he did make sure Thalia saw him, and think it was her, or Luke's father finally helping them.

Perseus gave them 50,000 mortal cash, 100 golden drachmas, enough food and water, a zip of ambrosia, a can of nectar, a mace he got from Aether that can turn into a spear, and a ring he got from Erebus that can turn into a celestial bronze sword.

If you want some cool stuff, Erebus is the guy to go to (For many times, Perseus thought Erebus is Hermes' twin).

Perseus just guided the duo to the knock-up version of Aegis, Athena, not Zeus made, in case a hero one day is in need, and watched them as they met Annabeth.

Right now, the trio and Grover are at Half-blood Hill, running from monsters.

Even though it's only a few miles to camp, he knew the four of them would never make it.

**Line Break**

Thalia Grace was running for her life, again.

After learning there is a safe harbour for half bloods just like herself from Grover, she thought that she could finally stop running, and start a new life with her new family.

Only if she knew how wrong she was.

A few hours after Grover found them, the four of them made it to Long Island, only a few miles away from the life Thalia has always longed.

Apparently she was wrong again.

Because due to some old grudges took place eons ago, her uncle Hades wants her dead for being his brother's daughter, the jerk she hated with all her heart who she calls father.

All three furies, a legion of Cyclops packs of Hellhounds and dozens of Empousa were after them.

'Great.' She thought.

She promised she would do what ever it takes to keep her new family safe, and that's what she intended to do.

"Guys," Thalia started calmly, "When I attack them, I need all of you to run across the border as quickly as you can."

"Thalia," Luke replied in hurry, "Don't, you'll die!"

"We don't have a choice," Thalia insisted, "They are here for me, not any of you. Besides we both know Grover can't fend all the monsters by himself, and we promised we would keep Annabeth safe!"

Luke wanted to argue, but a glare from Thalia told him it wasn't open for conversation.

"Good luck Thalia." Luke replied sadly, a drop of tear streamed down his face.

Thalia just nodded as she called down a bolt of lightning on her spear, she led out a battle cry as she redirected the blast of electricity to the nearest monster, blasting the Empousa to dust.

She tapped her bracelet, revealing her shield Aegis. The monsters seemed to be taken back at the sight of Medusa for a few seconds.

That's all she needs.

Thalia charged into the pool of monsters, creating a killing whirlpool in the middle of the monsters as Luke dragged Grover and Annabeth forward.

Her body went on autopilot as she stabbed, slashed, dodged and blocked. Over a dozen monsters already demised at her hands, but she started tiring out.

**Line Break**

Hestia was watching the scene from hearth, just like she how she did eleven years ago, the day she met her son.

She saw how Thalia faced an army of monsters alone so her friends could survive. She saw how Thalia fought tens of monsters bravely, killing everything in her path, but it wasn't enough.

Thalia just drove her spear through the heart of the Fury Tisiphone as a Cyclops sneaked up to her from behind.

She turned around to see the Cyclops swinging its massive celestial bronze club at her head.

It was too late for her to dodge.

Hestia watched with unease, fearing another hero would meet a pointless death, but she cracked up a smile at the thought of her son, Perseus.

She was always watching, she knew what her boy did for the girl, and she knew Perseus wouldn't let her die, not like that.

She sent her youngest brother a distasteful look as Zeus was once again, arguing over something stupid with Poseidon.

**Line Break**

Chaos was watching from his throne room.

He took a liking to the girl immediately when she sacrificed herself for her friends.

Just when he was about to smite the monsters to save the girl, his son spoke up.

"Father…" Perseus said, but Chaos already figured out what his son wanted.

"Go." Chaos said simply, while smiling at his son proudly and encouragingly.

Perseus gave Chaos a grateful nod before waving his hand. A powerful bolt of lightning that would have made Ouranos himself proud came down at Half-blood Hill, destroying a dozen of Cyclops, Hellhounds and Empousa effectively.

With that, a bright light engulfed Perseus, and he disappeared from the Void.

Chaos led out a small laugh as he continued to watch the scene.

**Line Break**

Thalia closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, images flew through her eyes as she was waiting for her death.

She saw the little girl she promised to protect, Annabeth. She saw her sweet, caring mother before she became alcoholic. She saw a young boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes, just like her own. Finally, she saw the boy she loved, Luke, smiling at her.

'Goodbye Luke,' She thought sadly as tears came down from her eyes, 'At least I'll be with Jason again.'

Thalia waited for the pain to come, but it never did.

Instead of being smashed to a demigod meat pie, she heard a loud crack coming down from the sky. When see opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight.

The monsters surrounded her were all gone, golden dusts what she assumed to be monsters once were all over her.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. She had to shield her eyes from the glow.

When the light died down, she saw a teenage boy in an orange t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue sneakers and a black belt was wrapped around his waist. He was about the same age as Annabeth.

He held a silver sword on his right hand, and a white shield with a circle of gold shining under the sunlight was trapped on his left arm. He wore a dark silver Greek battle armor, no helmet. A mix of golden and silver semicircle leg ornament with small diamonds mounted onto its surface was wrapped half way around his right thigh. A simple white necklace with a beautiful sea blue anchor charm pierced through it was hanging on his neck, and a sea green ring with a small image of a trident was resting on his left index finger.

He smiled at Thalia warmly, before saying, "Well, are you going to stand here and stare at me all day, or are we going to kick some monster ass?"

Thalia returned the smile, then brought up her own spear and shield. They charged into battle together, standing back to back, cutting monster after monster, covering each other's blind angles.

They could tell each other's thoughts with an exchange of glances, as if they have known each other forever.

Thalia led out a small laughter at that thought. Sure her life has always been crazy, but she never thought the events took place today would happen in a few hours.

Running for her life with two best friends, being found by a weird half-man half-goat, finding a permanent shelter, being chased by an army of monsters, facing her certain death, and a handsome, mysterious boy coming to her rescue.

She called up another bolt of lightning as electricity flew through her spear. Then with all the strength she has left, she plunged the electrocuted spear into the Fury Megaera's chest. With a cry, the fury dissolved into golden dusts.

**Line Break**

The mysterious boy was finishing off the last monster left, the Fury Alecto. Out of all three Furies, Alecto was the evilest and the hardest to kill. Well... Not if you were blessed by the most powerful beings in the universe and trained by themselves with all sorts of weapons and martial arts for your entire life.

The Fury whipped her whip at the demigod with all the strength she had left from the exhausting battle, attempting to slash open the mysterious boy's left shoulder, but no avail. The boy dodged her strike easily, frustrating her even more.

Alecto flew at the demigod who had a very strong scent coming from him. She slashed harder and harder, attempting to land a blow at her opponent, but the demigod just simply dodged and sidestepped, not even sweating.

The boy must have had enough fun with the Fury, because this time, he raised his blade to cut the whip into halves. Quickly, he pulled off the leg ornament from his right thigh. The semicircle ornament glow in a golden light before transforming into a long spear. It was a gift from Hemera on his tenth birthday, the weapon glows under the bright sunlight, shifting between red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, the seven colors of the rainbow. A blinding amount of light intensity was beamed from the diamonds mounted on it, forcing the opponent of its wielder to look away, not even the Lord of Dead himself could look straight into the bright ray of energy beamed from the spear, let alone his servent.

Just as Alecto turned her head away, Perseus drove his spear into the Fury's right feet as hard as possible, impetrating the feet completely. The boy then delivered a painful kick at Alecto's chest, sent her flying, yanking her feet off the spear in an unimaginable painful way.

The boy smashed his spear against his right thigh, turning it back into a semicircle ornament again. Then, he brought up his adamantine sword, slowly making his way towards Alecto who was screaming like a five-year-old girl in agonizing pain.

He whispered to the Fury in a dangerously low tone before slashing his sword through the Fury's wings, then cutting her into pieces across her chest.

"Tell Hades to leave Thalia alone, or he will be the first immortal to taste my blade."

He didn't now what drove him into doing that, or why Thalia was having such effect on him. Out of all the half bloods he has watched, she's the only one he has helped more than guiding her to Camp Half-blood.

He raised his left hand to wipe off the monster blood left on his face before tapping the back and bottom of his sword and shield, turning them back into a bracelet and a watch respectively.

The boy turned around, just in time to see Thalia looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

She was wearing punk clothes as usual. Her black hair and face were both covered in monster blood. Her electric blue eyes were staring at him intensely, both curiously and gratefully. Her shield Aegis was retracted into the bracelet on her left wrist and her electric spear was in its mace form again.

He knew Eros would have said otherwise, but at that moment, he thought Thalia looked stunningly beautiful.

She gave him a breath-taking smile, that made his heart stopped beating, before opening her mouth.

**Line Break**

Thalia turned around, just in time to see the mysterious boy cutting the last monster left, the Fury Alecto to pieces. He raised his left hand to wipe out monster blood on his forehead, then retracted his shield and sword into a watch and a bracelet respectively.

The boy turned around to face her. The first thing Thalia noticed was his eyes. His eyes had a warm, glowing orange color, with a shade of the color black underneath them. Around his eyeballs, was a small ring of sea green. His eyes seem to glow in bright gold under the sunshine, radiating power. He had perfect tan on his skin, and large muscles were clearly visible all over his body. His black hair was long and messy, but somehow that made Thalia think he's even more handsome like that.

She sensed a strong, powerful but warm aura coming from the boy's body. She could tell the boy in front of her was very powerful, but somehow his warm eyes and friendly smile told her she could trust him.

Thalia smiled at him thankfully, before breaking the silence, "Hey, thanks for saving me. But who are you? I saw you controlling lightning, are you a…?"

But before Thalia could finish, the boy gave her an absolutely heart-melting smile, and cut her off, "To answer your question, my name is Perseus, but you can call me Percy. Yes, I'm a demigod. And no, I'm not a son of Zeus."

Thalia gave Perseus a curious look, before she could question him further, Perseus spoke up, "I wish I could tell you my story, but that's for another time. The others are coming, I can't let them see me, not yet."

Thalia sent Perseus an understanding look. She knew she could have never survived that long enough for reinforcement to arrive. The boy just saved her life, and she owes him everything now.

As if Perseus was reading her mind, which was exactly what happened, he replied, "You don't have to thank me, I would have done it anyway. Any fourteen-year-old girl who is willing to sacrifice her own life for her friends' deserves my saving and respect any day of the week."

"I must get going now, but just before that, there is something I'd like to give to you." Perseus added.

To say Thalia was curious would be a huge understatement. Despite her millions of questions toward this boy, she held back her curiosity, and gave him a small nod.

Perseus gently grabbed Thalia's left hand, then run his hand above her bracelet. There was a bright glow around her left wrist, and when the light died down, a new lightning pendant was attached to her wristband.

"Pull the pendant." Perseus said.

Thalia did what she was told, and a bright light engulfed her body. When looked down at her body, she gasped at the sight.

A light, mid-night blue armor was wrapped around her body.

Perseus laughed at Thalia's surprised face, "It's a battle armor, made of celestial bronze and fussed with umm… a very special _metal_, weights almost nothing, and completely indestructible. Will it, and it will turn back into the pendant"

Before Thalia could thank him, Perseus reached into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful, silver necklace. Then he pulled Thalia's spiky, black hair away, and put the necklace on her neck for Thalia.

"Now, hold onto the necklace, imagine a weapon, let's say a… A bow, and twist it." Perseus said.

Thalia imagined a bow in her mind, and twisted the necklace. The necklace uttered a bright light, and it turned into a silver bow.

Thalia gasped at the sight again. She pulled back the string of the bow, and an arrow materialized.

Perseus smiled again, before saying, "It can turn into any weapon you imagine, and when it's a bow, it will never run out of arrows. I made both of the pendant and the necklace myself, hope you like them."

Thalia was completely stunned, before getting over her shock and embraced Perseus in a bone-crashing hug, "Thank you, thank you so much, I-I…"

Before she could finish, Perseus said with his signature mischievous grin on his face: "Don't mention it, use them well and they can save your life. Now you'd better get going before your campers get here. Don't worry, you'll see me again. Although I have to ask you to not tell anyone about me or our encounter."

Thalia nodded, then leaned up and gave Perseus a kiss on the chick. She turned her heels away and ran towards the camp borders.

Perseus stood there like an idiot for minutes, not even moving a muscular. His face turned red while thinking Thalia just kissed him, even though it's only on the chick. When he managed to pull himself out of his thoughts, he noticed he was surrounded by a cocoon of black energy to shield his presence from the Olympians.

'Wow, I really do have the best father in the universe.' Perseus thought to himself, before snapping his fingers, opening a portal back to the Void.

He stepped through the Void as he prepared himself to be teased by Erebus for the rest of his existence.

**Line Break**

Erebus was sitting on his throne, watching his brother rescuing the girl on Half-blood Hill, grinning like a mad man at the thought of finally having the perfect blackmail material to comeback at his little brother.

Perseus himself might not know, or haven't realized this, but as a primordial god, Erebus could easily look into other's minds. He knew what kind of effect the Zeus girl has on his little brother. He can tell that the effect and feeling are both mutual. However, he can also tell that the girl might like his brother back, but she is in love with that Hermes boy. So, instead of being serious for once, he decided to be his usual, annoying self.

Right after that, Erebus noticed a portal opening in the middle of the throne room.

He had a sly smile on his face as he got off his throne, shrinking down to his human size and started, "Well, well…"

'Here it comes.'

_Like it? Loved it? Hated it?_

_Tell me!_

_Read, like & Review!_

_I just finished chapter seven, and chapter four will be coming up soon!_

_Here is what's gonna happen next!_

_Hemera will be in the next chapter._

_Percy will be 14!_

_He'll meet Nico and Bianca,_

_and he will learn what Chaos hid from him._

_I promise you are going to love chapters 5&6!_

**"_You know, don't you?" Perseus questioned, while observing Hemera's face carefully, but he didn't catch any sudden change of emotion._**

**"_Know what?" Hemera responded._**

**"_About the monsters, some of them were never seen before. If you know what is going on, then please tell me." Perseus asked._**

**_Hemera sighed, "Fine, I suppose it's time for you to know. Come on, we'd better get going."_**

**_Hemera then put a hand on Perseus' shoulder, flashing them back to the Void._**

_Have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey my awesome readers, how are you?_

_Again, i thank every single one of you who has visited, read, favorited, followed or reviewed this story._

_I cannot express how grateful I am to all of you and your support, you are my motivation and encouragement to continue working on this story._

_Here is chapter four, just as I promised,_

_and as always, enjoy!_

Chapter Four

**Three Years Later**

Fourteen-year-old Perseus was running through a forest, his silver bow at his hands. He pushed himself to run faster as there is only little time left.

He jumped on a branch of a tall tree, then climbed up at a humanly impossible speed, reaching the top of the tree. He took out a silver arrow from his quiver, and notched it on the string of his bow as quickly as he could.

With a glimpse of his eyes, he caught a black blur moving at a rapid speed across the forest. Not far behind it was another blur of bright white.

Quickly, Perseus took his aim and released the arrow. A few seconds later, a white blur flew through snowflakes. The silver arrow flew at an incredible speed and impetrated the Hellhound's heart just in time before the white hunting knife flew through the file of the golden dusts what has once been a Hellhound.

With a smirk on his face, he jumped off the tree, and willed the wind to carry him to where once stood the beast.

"Damn it Perce! You are getting better every time!" Exclaimed a voice a few feet away.

Perseus smiled, right now, he is hunting with once of his closest family members Hemera.

You are probably wondering how is this happening. Well, after saving Thalia four years ago, Chaos decided it was time for Perseus to put his skills into action more. So Hemera and Nyx took him hunting.

Ever since that, Perseus fell in love with hunting and archery. Aside from visiting his mother, Perseus would spend most of his time on Earth hunting with Hemera.

It's a good thing that there is a place on Earth where the power of the gods cannot reach, and that's where they hunt every time, Alaska, where their presence wouldn't be sensed by the Olympians.

Hemera is an excellent spear and shield user as well as a really skilled huntress. Her skills over archery and hunting knives are even stronger than the goddess of hunt Artemis herself.

Soon, Perseus became an excellent hunter as well.

It's not often that Perseus gets to visit Earth, and not for long every time.

Most times he would be visiting Hestia or hunting with Hemera, but sometimes he'd be observing half bloods, monsters and checking on Thalia.

You see, a year after Perseus saved Thalia, the Olympians discovered Kronos is rising (I wonder how), and a good amount of demigods have sided with the titans.

Luke Castellan was one of them.

He tried to convince Thalia to join him, but failed of course. So, by the order of his new master Kronos, he summoned a Scorpion inside the camp borders.

The poison would have killed Thalia if not for Chiron's healing. After that, Thalia was heartbroken, and before she turns sixteen, she joined the hunters to get away from everything, Luke's betrayal and the great prophecy.

Perseus was beyond furious. He almost blasted half of the Void into ruins. Eros couldn't even charm speak him into calming down. In the end, Nyx had to knock him out to stop him from teleporting down to Earth, marching onto the titan army's headquarters, the cruise ship Princess Andromeda, ripping Luke Castellan into pieces and revealing himself to the Olympians a lot earlier than they had planned.

After that, Perseus visited a few times during the hunt, but he always concealed himself with shadows or light, and he would block his aura from the gods with an invisible cocoon of energy.

There were a few close calls, but when Thalia was in danger, Perseus would always show up and save her, then vanish before anyone could notice.

Once during an outing on Earth, he found two powerful demigods, and guided them to safety after making them promise to not tell anyone about him. It was actually a pretty interesting story.

**Flashback**

**He was roaming around Las Vegas, shielding his presence from the Olympians when he sensed two powerful, dark auras radiated from two demigods.**

**He immediately knew they were children of Underworld. He walked into a place called "Lotus Hotel and Casino".**

**That's where he found Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, the twins of Hades. It only took him a while to discover Zeus murdered their mother, and they too would have died if not for their father.**

**It took a lot of strength for Perseus to restrain himself from barbecuing Zeus with his own lightning, and snapping his symbol of power into halves.**

**To keep them safe, Hades placed them in the cursed casino where time stops. They've been trapped in there for over sixty years.**

**So, Perseus told them about the Greek gods being true, them being demigods and everything else about the Greek mythology world.**

**He gave Bianca a necklace that can turn into a bow, two bracelets that can turn into hunting knives; and a ring that can turn into a sword, a watch that can turn into a shield to Nico, all made of Stygian Iron. He gave each of them a pendant that can turn into Stygian Iron battle armor, a lot like the one he gave to Thalia.**

**Flashback Ends**

He didn't visit for another week, but when he came back, he had his father, Chaos' permission. So, he took them to Hades' palace.

His mother Hestia told him Hades is actually a great guy if you show him some respect. After making Hades and his twins swear on River Styx to not tell, he told them his story, leaving out the part of giving Thalia gifts made by himself, and visiting her only. Then the threat of titans, giants and the primordial deities.

To say they were shocked would be a huge understatement.

Although Perseus did manage to calm them down by telling them his father already has a plan, and he will be fighting too, Hades was still very worried about the upcoming war.

Perseus and Hades got along great after visiting Nico and Bianca a few times during their training. The twins are two years younger than Perseus so the prophecy wouldn't apply to them. Achilles told Perseus they have the potential to become great warriors in no time.

You might be wondering how Perseus knew Achilles. Well, as the creator of universe, it's easy to summon a ghost, solidify him without being known by Hades.

Aside from the primordial deities, Perseus was also trained by Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus and the original Perseus too.

Anyways after a few visits, Hades gave Perseus a replica of his Helmet of Darkness and a Stygian Iron Sword blessed by him with the ability to summon an army of dead, to thank him for rescuing Nico and Bianca.

They shared same views about many things, for example Zeus should have been the god of drams and theatre, swords being the coolest of all weapons and Hestia being the best cook in the universe.

It was from Hades that Perseus learnt the activities of monsters have increased drastically, and many ancient, evil, forgotten monsters are reappearing. Some of them were never seen before, not even Hades knew anything about them.

Before meeting the Di Angelo twins, Perseus has watched Thalia crying to sleep for several times. One day, he couldn't take it anymore, so after asking his father, Perseus fulfilled his promise to Thalia.

That night, he visited the camp of the hunters in the middle of the night. He embraced the crying Thalia into his arms, and comforted her.

He told her about his life, leaving out the few times he has watched Thalia from distance.

Thalia was shocked about the threat they face, but even more when she figured out it was Perseus who helped her on her run, although Perseus never mentioned anything about it.

When she asked him why, Perseus told her hearth represents hope, and he helped her to make sure she always have hope. The hope that she would survive, the hope that her father actually cares about her.

Thalia told him about the hunt after that. They both laughed hysterically when Thalia told him once she turned the necklace Perseus gave her into a lightning bolt and experimented its power over electricity on a Dracaena. Let's just say it wasn't very enjoyable for the Dracaena.

Perseus then gave Thalia another gift, a beautiful, blue crystal that can be pierced onto her necklace. They can talk in their mind through the crystal. Thalia barely has time to talk, but every time Perseus would be there for her.

Deciding to listen to Perseus' suggestion after he begged, I mean told her many times, Thalia started letting her black hair grow longer.

You are not going to believe this, but her hair is now no longer short and spiky, but long and smooth.

Perseus would always gasp at how much Thalia has changed. He always thought Thalia was cute and pretty, but now Thalia has became truly beautiful.

Erebus and Eros would always tease Perseus about it, and once, to get them to shut up, Perseus finally said it out loud.

He has his first crush on Thalia Grace.

Perseus was brought out of his thoughts by a touch from Hemera. He looked up to see a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Percy? You were zoning out again." Hemera asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, just got caught up in thoughts." It's true, with the unusual monster activities and ancient monsters roaming on Earth, Perseus couldn't help to think about this has something to do with the threat they face, and it's much worse than he thought.

Hemera just nodded, although she didn't say anything, Perseus couldn't help but think she has answers for his questions.

"You know, don't you?" Perseus questioned, while observing Hemera's face carefully, but he didn't catch any sudden change of emotion or expression.

"Know what?" Hemera responded, confused.

"About the monsters, some of them were never seen before. If you know what is going on, then please tell me." Perseus asked.

Hemera sighed, "Fine, I suppose it's time for you to know. Come on, we'd better get going."

Hemera then put a hand on Perseus' shoulder, flashing them back to the Void.

**Line Break**

When the light died down, Perseus found himself in the throne room of the primordial deities, Hemera was nowhere to be seen. Chaos and Hestia were in the middle of a serious conversation, so that they didn't even notice Perseus has returned.

Perseus cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Chaos and Hestia quickly turned around to see their son standing in distance, with a questioned look on his face.

They looked at each other, a silent understanding passing between them.

Hestia embraced Perseus tightly, still in her eight-year-old form. She then pulled Perseus onto their seats before the hearth, having this conversation alone.

"As you already know, Percy," started Hestia, "We are facing a threat that's more than what we told you."

Perseus nodded.

"Do you remember the lessons about Norse mythology and monsters we gave you?" Hestia asked.

"Yes," Perseus questioned, "Why?"

Then realization hit him. The ancient monsters weren't just the one rose from Tartarus, some Norse monsters have found a way to Midgard, which means they will be facing threats from the Norse mythological world as well.

Reading her son's thoughts, Hestia nodded, "Yes, Loki is leading an army of his own, many other Norse gods and goddesses have sided with him as well. Of the nine realms, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim and Muspelheim have joined up with Loki. They tend to rule the universe, starting by destroying Asgard and Midgard, and the realms sided with as, Vanaheim and Alfheim."

Hestia paused, giving her son a worried look, "As the enemies we face is too strong, all the other realms will be forced to fend themselves, Loki can still spare a fair amount of his forces to attack Earth, and we can only expect only little help from the Asgardians."

"Who are coming?" Perseus asked, a little taken back by the news.

"It's not going well Percy," said Hestia, "So far, only Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Ouranos and Chronos have decided to fight, Erebus and Tartarus have always been close, he couldn't fight him. Pontus and Thalassa aren't as powerful; they wouldn't be much help even they decide to join the fight. Thor and Sif will be fighting with us. They are rather powerful deities, but we could use more help."

Perseus nodded, he doesn't like the idea of only having two Norse gods on their side, but it's better than nothing.

"One more thing, Percy." Hestia continued, "Aside from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter, you already know that there is a camp for demi-primordials, Camp Chaos. A city New Void was built inside the camp's magical barrier, with about forty campers. There is also a camp for the legacy of Asgardians left on Earth, Camp Midgard, most of them are legacies of Norse gods, but some are Norse demigods. They are more powerful than Roman or Greek demigods, but in their own way."

"And let me guess," Perseus said, "They do not know each other's existence, and we have to unite all four camps to stand a chance in the upcoming war."

Hestia smiled at her son, "Yes and no. Demi-primordials are aware of the existence of all three other camps; Norse demigods don't know about Camp Chaos; and Greek and Roman demigods only know about their existence alone. We believe in order to win the war, the four camps must work together like you said. Your father will later personally inform the need of uniting camps to the demi-primordials, Thor and Sif will do the same. As for Romans and Greeks, they have a feud that lasted for millennia, they cannot know before it begins."

Perseus nodded, "What do I have to do?" He asked.

Hestia smiled, as an unfamiliar voice of a man came from behind.

The man was tall, with long blond hair, sky blue eyes, large packs of muscles and a confident smile on his face. He held a large hammer with right hand, radiating an immense amount of power. He didn't hold a shield, or wear any helmet, but he was in a strangely designed battle armor with a bright red cloak on his back.

Standing next to the strange man was a tall woman. She had brown hair and startling brown eyes, with a serious facial expression on his face. She dressed in a similar battle armor similar as the man with a purple cloak on her back. She held a white sword with shining diamonds mounted near the hilt of the sword, instead of a hammer.

It didn't take Perseus much longer to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Now, your training truly begins." Said the tall man.

Perseus visibly paled at the sound of that. The trainings of the last fourteen years had been really tough. And if that's just the warm up, he couldn't imagine how hard the training of the next year will become.

Hestia gave her son a reassuring smile, before saying, "Good luck Percy, I'll visit as often as I can."

Hestia gave her son one last warm smile, before flashing back to Olympus.

Perseus turned to the two Norse deities, he had a very bad feeling about this.

_So, that's it for chapter four._

_Five will be up somewhere between the next 24-36 hours, and like I mentioned before, you are going to love it._

_Red alert! Spoiler ahead!_

_On the next chapter, Percy is going to meet another one of the very important characters of Champion of the Primordials,_

_and he will gain some new cool powers too!_

_Isn't that great!_

_In case you are wondering, Zoe will remain in the hunt in this story._

_A sneak peak at what's coming next:_

**"_Ah… Percy, I have to say that was the funniest thing I've ever watched in years." Greeted Aether._**

**_Perseus shrugged, "What do you need me for, is Hemera bugging you again?"_**

**_Aether laughed, "No, remember when I blessed you? Well, your training over the control of light with me are done, and I figured it's time for me to unlock the rest of the blessing I gave you."_**

**_Perseus looked at Aether with a confused look, "Okay… I guess."_**

**_Aether put his index finger on Perseus' forehead and chanted in the old tongue of heavens. A bright light engulfed Perseus as he kept chanting in the ancient language. He finished chanting as the light surrounding Perseus died down._**

**_He conjured up a mirror in front of Perseus, and for once in his life, Perseus gasped._**

_Read, like & Review,_

_liked it? loved it? hated it?_

_Review and tell me!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed,_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again guys, I've probably said this a lot, but I am really grateful for your support._

_Here's chapter five, as promised. You are going to love some of the scenes here._

_Everyone, tremble at fear because the mighty primordial god of time Lord Chronos is about to make his debut in this story!_

_Important note, there is a poll on my profile, vote it, I really need your opinions on this._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Five

**One Year Later**

Fifteen-year-old Perseus is currently waiting patiently inside his brother, Chronos' palace. A year before, he was blessed by Thor, Sif and the Allfather Odin himself. Now, Perseus is not only the champion of primordials, but the champion of Asgard as well.

It was then, when he figured out what his mother Hestia meant by "The Norse deities are rather powerful in their own way." The major Norse gods, are more powerful than most of the Olympians. The most powerful ones, such as Odin, Thor and Sif, his patrons are at the level of primordial deities. Unfortunately, that includes Loki as well.

The godly powers of Norse gods are very different from the powers of the Greek gods. You see, the godly power of the Greek gods are mainly over their domains, control over elements and using raw godly energy. The godly powers of the Norse gods are mainly over their godly impossible super strength, speed, intelligence or battle reflexes and instincts.

Although their powers are expressed in very different ways, it's a lot harder to defeat a Norse god than a Greek god in battle. The only major Greek gods who can match the power and strength of major Norse gods in battle are Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, maybe Artemis, Athena and Hecate (Yes, the goddess of magic is a lot more powerful than you can imagine, Zeus is a fool to ignore her).

In fact, Perseus recently discovered that, with the blessing of Chaos, he could unleash the pure godly power inside him, then manipulate it to do what ever you want with that energy, as long as they are in the capabilities of the amount of energy you unleashes.

He can use his energy to break a window, turn a person into an animal and stuff like that.

It's kindda like magic, only it's… cooler and more powerful, but harder to control and more exhausting.

Perseus actually learnt how to do that from both Chaos and Hecate. You might be thinking why is Hecate helping, since she's siding against Olympus, wrong. She's a spy Chaos installed inside the enemy, but only Chaos, Hestia, Perseus, Hemera and Nyx know that. A few gods who have turned against Olympus pledged their loyalties to Chaos secretly, and they all served Chaos as spies(You didn't hear that from me).

Then a tall man in a white suit, white shirt and a blue tie walked into the living room.

"Brother," Perseus started, "What do you want for me?"

"Uh, Perseus," Chronos responded, "As you know, you have already mastered the control over time you gained from my blessing, there is one last test for you before your lessons are finished."

That caught Perseus' attention, "What is it?" He asked, curiosity clearly present in his voice.

"As the primordial god of time," said Chronos, "I am time itself, Perseus. I watch over an entire timeline, past, present and future of different worlds, thousands of alternate realities of this world we live in. I know the consequences if certain events that were supposed to happen didn't take place, and the effect they have on the future."

Perseus nodded, Chronos has already explained something similar to him before. Once, Chronos accidently dropped a Draken into the past (You didn't hear it from me either), Perseus had to use his control over time to time travel to the past, and kill the Draken to set thing right, as an "assessment" from him. After that, Chronos paid Perseus ten drachmas to never tell, if Erebus or Aether ever find out…

Anyway, Chronos then continued, "I saw an event, that is supposed to have, but in a different way. You must time travel to the past, Percy, and set things right. Or, it will have a massive impact on the course of events, and you will not be able to win the upcoming war."

Perseus jolted up as an idea came into his mind, "Does that mean…"

Chronos shook his head, "I can see why you are thinking about doing that, Percy. But you can't. Yes, as the primordial god of time, I can see into the future, and I know what will happen. I know your true destiny, and I saw how that will turn out. As my champion, you have the ability to do the same, but you can't, brother. Foreseeing the future is a very dangerous thing to do, Percy. Like father said, you have a long road ahead of you that you'll have to walk by yourself, you must make the choices on your own. I'm sorry, but you can't use the ability to see the future and the past to help you to fulfill the prophecy. You can use it if it's absolutely necessary, but never on yourself."

Perseus nodded, clearly disappointed but he understands.

"I do have something that will cheer you up though." Said Chronos, "You must travel to the Garden of Hesperides over two millennia ago, during Heracles' eleventh labor. You already know the story, Perseus. You knew what that sorry excuse for a hero did. When you get there, you will know what to do."

"Oh and, if you want to, I wouldn't mind if you teach him a lesson. If you what I mean." Added Chronos, who had an evil grin on his face.

Knowing his brother, Perseus understood immediately. "Of course," he nodded, "It would be my pleasure."

Chronos returned him the smile, before saying, "I wish you luck on your quest Percy."

Perseus nodded again, then snapped his finger, opening a vortex that would lead him to the pat.

**Line Break**

The youngest Hesperide, Zoe Nightshade was standing outside the Garden of Hesperide, with a faint smile on her face.

She was watching the hero, Heracles walking out off the garden with the golden apple on his left hand, the blade she gave him, Anaklusmos or Riptide in English held on his right hand.

"Thank thy for thou help and thou sword pretty one, but I must leave now," Heracles said without even looking at Zoe, "I must continue my labor, so I can return home."

Zoe had an absolutely terrified expression on her face. She panicked internally at the thought of Heracles leaving her behind. "Can I go with thy, or at least accompany thy to the next town? My family will disown me once they find out. My immortality is tied to me being a Hesperide, I can sense that I'm not immortal anymore, I have nowhere to go now." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry pretty one," replied Heracles half-heartedly, "But my journeys are no place for women, I cannot protect you while we travel and I must complete my tasks quickly, I cannot have you to slow me down on my journey." Responded Heracles with a smug smirk on his face.

Zoe turned away, tears streamed down her face as the man she betrayed her family for ripped her heart out after shredding it to millions of pieces.

She cried silently as she reached for her dagger, ready to end it all.

**Line Break**

Unknown to them, a teenage boy in orange battle armor was watching the entire scene from distance.

Even though he already learnt what happened during his lessons, he couldn't help as anger uncontrollably flew through his body.

His vision was reddened as his blood was boiling. He looked like he's ready to rip the man to pieces any second now. It took him a lot of energy to calm himself down.

He turned to the woman just in time to see her pointing her dagger at her stomach.

Quickly, he waved his hand as the dagger dropped to the ground with the energy he unleashed.

Just as Zoe raised her head to find out what the Hades just happened, a tall boy in battle armor walked out from the woods silently.

The boy then sneaked up on Heracles without making a noise, unnoticed by the son of Zeus.

In a blur of flash, the boy threw a heavy punch at the back of Heracles' head.

"WHO DARES…"

Before Heracles could finish, he received another punch in his face. He stumbled back as the boy kneed him hard in the gut, then deliver a powerful kick between his legs, causing the son of Zeus drop to his knees and led out a painful moan.

Before Heracles could even return a blow, the boy picked up the bronze blade impetrated his right shoulder with the sword, the twisted it, causing Heracles to led out a scream before pulling the sword out and hit his head with all his strength with the hilt of the blade, knocking him unconscious.

The mysterious boy turned around to see the woman. She now has a mix of awe, fear and curiosity.

"W-who… who are thy?" She managed.

"My name is Perseus, but you can call me Percy. Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Responded the boy.

"Why did thy attack him?" Questioned Zoe.

"Well…" Perseus started, with a mischievous grin on his face, "He needed to be taught a lesson. I was there, so I gave it to him."

Zoe sent him a grateful smile.

"Do you know where you can go?" Asked Perseus.

Zoe almost broke down into tears again, "I have no where to go now." She replied sadly.

Perseus nodded sympathetically at her. He now understands what his brother Chronos meant. If he didn't interfere, then she would never become the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and who in his brother's name knows how would that change history.

"I know a place you can go," suggested Perseus, "Tell Artemis your story, and she will take you in."

"You… You want me to go to the hunters?" asked Zoe.

Perseus nodded, "It's the only way."

Zoe gave him an understanding nod.

"I believe this belongs to you." Perseus said, as he handed Zoe her blade.

But Zoe just pushed his hand back.

Perseus sent her a questioning look.

"I made a mistake by giving it to _him_," Zoe said with distaste, "But I trust you, and it would make me feel better if you have Anaklusmos."

"The tide takes one by surprise," Perseus responded, "I am honored to carry your blade. We'll see each other again one day."

Perseus gave her a warm smile that he inherited from his mother, before putting a hand on her shoulder, flashing her to the camp of the hunters.

With that, Perseus decided to return to home. But just before that, he had grand idea that would have made Erebus proud (Erebus should really have been made the primordial god of mischievous and pranks).

He snapped his fingers, opening a portal. Then, he took out a celestial bronze hunting knife, and threw it dead accurately and painfully at Heracles. Le's just say that Heracles won't be having a kid in the future.

Then, he lifted the still unconscious Heracles by the collar, and threw him through the portal, literally, laughing at the thought of Heracles roaming through North Pole with a _broken_ body. He originally planned to dump him into the deepest groove on Earth, but he remembered water pressure crashing Heracles to a pancake would alter history way too much, so he decided to through him into Siberia, one of the world's most freezing place.

'Good luck finding his way back to Greece, maybe a polar bear would eat him.' He thought, before snapping his fingers again, opening another vortex and stepped through it.

**Line Break**

Perseus stepped the portal, entering his brother Chronos' mansion in the Void.

Chronos had a huge grin on his face as his brother returned home.

"Well done Percy, well done." Praised Chronos.

"Did I mess anything up?" Asked Perseus in a curious tone.

"Oh nothing much," responded Chronos, "Heracles spent a few more month to complete his labors, thanks to your _little demonstration_. Speaking of that, Erebus almost laughed his head off, literally, Eros had to charm speak him into shutting up. When he came to Olympus in the middle of a council meeting, holding his manhood in his hands, Heracles claimed he was attacked by some "Unknown Monster" and demanded drama queen to blast whatever did it into Tartarus. I don't think the other Olympians, especially Artemis and Hades have laughed that much in their entire existence before that day. Other than that, no." Finished Chronos, while he was trying really hard, and of course, failing to stop himself from cracking up.

Perseus laughed too, "Well thanks bro, I gotta meet up with Aether now, see ya later."

With that, Perseus walked out his brother's palace. He then pulled out the hairpin Zoe gave him.

'Umm… A balanced celestial bronze sword' Perseus thought, 'Nice, only if it can turn into something cooler than a hairpin…'

**Line Break**

"Ah… Percy, I have to say that was the funniest thing I've ever watched in my enitre existence." Greeted Aether, laughing.

Perseus shrugged, "What do you need me for, is Hemera bugging you again?"

Aether laughed again, "No, remember when I blessed you? Well, your training over the control of light with me are done, and I figured it's time for me to unlock the rest of the power I gave you."

Perseus looked at Aether with a confused look, "Okay… I guess."

Aether put his index finger on Perseus' forehead and chanted in the old tongue of heavens. A bright light engulfed Perseus as he kept chanting in the ancient language. He finished chanting as the light surrounding Perseus died down.

He conjured up a mirror in front of Perseus, and for once in his life, Perseus gasped.

A pair of pure white wings came out from Perseus' back, shining under the bright light.

Aether just laughed, "I'd practice a little with them if I were you. You can use your will to shrank them into tattoos of your back or extent them into wings. Oh and grandpa wants to see us in the throne room."

Perseus nodded as he and Aether flashed to the throne room, a worm orange light and a bright white light engulfed their bodies respectively.

**Line Break**

Perseus was stunned when he saw everyone, and by everyone, he means everyone in the throne room, his father saw him, and spoke, "It's happening Percy, it's time. The gods already know that the titans have allied themselves with the giants and their mother Gaea. However, I'll inform them later that I'll send you to help. As camp directors, Eros (Yep, he's just like Dionysus in Camp Half-blood, only a bit more helpful) and Thor (Finally, a decent, hard working camp director beside Lupa) have already led the demi-primordials and Norse demigods in."

Chaos took a pause before continuing, "The weapons of the Big 3 have been stolen, barrier of Camp Half-blood is failing, Loki has the Tesseract in his position, our enemies are preparing their armies, and monsters are more active than ever. It's time for you to go, Percy."

Perseus nodded with unease, he has expected this day to happen, and it has approached a little faster than he expected.

Hestia walked to her son, smiling, "I know you can do this Percy, you have been preparing for your entire life for this moment. You are the son of creator and champion of the primordials and Asgard, if anyone can survive this, it's you." Hestia told her son reassuringly.

Perseus smiled at his mother, "I know, mom, I'm ready, I won't let you down."

Hestia's smile grew even bigger, "You have already made me beyond proud long before today, Percy. You just have to have faith in yourself."

Hestia gave her son one last smile before flashing back to Olympus.

"Well… We have been expecting this, little brother, you'll do fine." Said Nyx sadly.

"And don't worry, if you ever need help, all you have to do is to ask, we will all come to your aid." Added Hemera cheerfully.

Perseus smiled gratefully at everyone, before saying, "Don't worry guys, I can keep myself safe."

Erebus smiled back, "We know Percy, just be careful."

"Don't forget about our training!" Reminded Sif.

"And remember, if you ever… Ouch!" Said Eros, before receiving a smack from Ouranos.

"You are not corrupting our little brother, Eros!" Yelled Ouranos warningly, "Or I swear to all thing that are holy I will make you…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Screamed Eros.

Perseus smiled at the sight, although sometimes they fight like dogs, he has one loving family that cares about him, and he'll always be grateful for that.

"Oh and before you go," said Thor smiling as he pulled out something from his belt that appears to be a… grenade? "Take this first."

Perseus took the grenade from Thor's hand with a questioning look still on his face.

"It's a bomb that's made of the energy of the Tesseract before it was taken by Loki," explained Thor, "It's a very powerful weapon, use it well."

"Thanks man," Perseus replied thankfully as he gave Thor a clap on his shoulder.

"Well," Exclaimed Perseus, "Let's get the show on road, shall we?"

Chaos smiled at Perseus as he snapped his finger, opening a portal straight to the throne room of Olympus.

'By the way, it was hilarious what you did to Heracles.' Said Chaos through their mind, 'Artemis recorded the whole scene when he showed up on Olympus, and the hunters became masters of tormenting art after watching it.'

_There you go, another chapter, done!_

_I'm going to start working on my next fanfic in a few weeks or so, and I need to now what you think!_

_Here are the options:_

**Perseus Son of Chaos**

After the Second Giant War, Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero who's ever lived was stabbed in the back by the ones he saved. He was betrayed, wronged, exiled and hunted. After losing one last friend who stood by him, he decided to end it all. But just before that, he was visited by Chaos, the creator of universe, and offered a deal. The deal? Train hard, become the champion of the primordial deities, the go back in time, and bring down Olympus where it stands, rebuilds a new one on its ruins, defeat the titan lord and mother earth again, and make the world a lot better under his rule. Only this time, he will be a son of Chaos, champion of Ouranos, Chronos, Hemera and Nyx, the judge of Olympians, and the downfall of the titans and Gaea.

Pairing: Perlia

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe and Thalia

**Perseus the Lost Hero**

Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and the hero of Olympus who stopped Kronos. However, after the Second Titan War, Gaea is rising again. The queen of gods came up with a plan of her own to unite the Greeks and the Romans. But it got even better when Percy's life was ruined, and betrayed by all but few before she carries out her plan. He relinquished his title as son of Poseidon and left Camp Half-blood. Another goddess intervenes Percy's life, and helps with Juno's plan. His memories were altered, he is now Perseus Jackson son of Juno, birth son of Neptune, champion of Vesta, hero of Olympus. He forgot about the Greeks and his old life, believing he's a Roman. And with the help of Juno and Vesta, he reaches Camp Jupiter, to start a new life. Only a few people from his old life know this. And when it's time to execute her plan, what will Juno do this time?

Pairing: Percy x Hazel/Thalia (Review or PM or E-mail me to tell me who you think Percy should be with, Hazel or Thalia)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel

**Perseus Son of Vesta**

After the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson was abandoned and betrayed. His own father forgot him, and his mortal parents were dead. He had to get away. Of all the gods, only Apollo, Artemis, Hades and Hestia stood by him. He was adopted by Apollo, blessed by Artemis, Hades and Hestia. In the desperate attempt to escape the gorgons, he stumbled across San Francisco, and accepted into Camp Jupiter. What happens, when he found a new home, life and friends, his old life catches up? Will he be willing to work with the one who betrayed him, to fight Terra? Or will he destroy Camp Half-blood were it stood, and face the giants alone?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca/Zoe/Thalia/Hazel (Again, tell me what you think, and yes, I'm going to resurrect a few people if I'm going to write this)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel/Bianca/Zoe (Depends on who Percy's paired with)

**Heroes of Olympus, the Lightning Thief (This has nothing to do with HOO, I only borrowed the name because it's cool)**

The gods do care about their demigod children, especially Poseidon. He was visited by his father in his dreams for years, trained and taught by the Lord of the Sea himself, Perseus Jackson was ready. When the master bolt was stolen, Percy led a quest to retrieve it. And when they were trapped in the cursed casino, he met a certain girl with silky black hair, onyx eyes and olive skin. How will their encounter change the course of history?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca (We've gotta come up a cp name for these two!)

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, Nico

**Heroes of Olympus, Hunting In the Darkness**** (This too has nothing to do with HOO)**

The Hunters of Artemis are the hunters in the wilderness, hunting monsters on the surface. But in the shadows, there is another group of hunters, the hunters of Hades, the shadow hunters (Disclaimer: I don't owe the Mortal Instruments, and this story won't have anything to do with the book series, I just love the name). For millennia, great, ancient evils have stirred, they created demons with their own essences millennia ago. As soon as the threat started to rise, Hades created his own elite group of hunters, demigods, mortals, immortals alike, abandoned and forgot by the gods. Not just to save half bloods from monsters they hunt, but also to hunt the demons, offspring of the pure, ancient evilness, darkness and nothingness themselves. What happens when they are revealed to the world? Can they save Olympus from the great ancient beings that evil himself fears?

Pairling: Percy x Zoe/Thalia/Bianca/Annabeth/OC (Just let me know what u think will ya?)

Main characters: Percy, Nico, Bianca, OC

**Perseus, Son of Poseidon**

Percy wasn't born a son of Poseidon. Instead, he was born a son of Zeus, just like his namesake. His birth mother, Sally Jackson, didn't get to see him grow up since she was murdered. When the boy thought he had no hope left, he ran into four people that changed his life. He is no son of Zeus. He is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Prince of Atlantis, Commander of the Atlantian Army, Champion of the Eldest Olympians. And when his beloved cousins need rescuing, he showed up, and just like fate, meets a certain abusive, violent huntress.

Percy wasn't born a son of Poseidon. Instead, he was born a son of Zeus, just like his namesake. His birth mother, Sally Jackson, didn't get to see him grow up since she was murdered. When the boy thought he had no hope left, he ran into four people that changed his life. He is no son of Zeus. He is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Prince of Atlantis, Commander of the Atlantian Army, Champion of the Eldest Olympians. And when his beloved cousins need rescuing, he showed up, and just like fate, meets a certain abusive, violent huntress.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

_Just as always, read, like & review!  
_

_A sneak peak at what's coming next,_

_The Olympians will meet Percy, and a certain god of drama is going to be humiliated!  
_

_There will be a Perlia moment,_

_and chapter six will be up in a few days, I swear._

_Thank you for reading,_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks for all of your reviews and PMs, your opinion really matter to me!_

_However, it's better if you vote on my poll as well, since it's easier to count._

_Here is chapter six, just as promised,_

_have fun!_

Chapter Six

Poseidon was sitting on his throne on Olympus. He was surprised himself at how much his life has changed in the past few years.

A few years earlier, Hera asked what made him so upset for the past few years, and he explained what happened.

The Olympians were shocked and mad at first, but quickly got over it as they comforted Poseidon, well… except for Zeus, Ares and Dionysus, but they kept their mouths shut when they met multiple death glares.

To help him, Zeus even allowed him to divorce with Amphitrite, although he strongly doubts Hera threatened him to do so. Hera is actually a very caring and kind sister. Being forced to marry the world's biggest womanizing jerk can really sour a person a lot. Especially when he would make sure his wife gets blamed for every horrible thing he has done.

After the peaceful divorce, Amphitrite and Triton left Atlantis, off to gods know where, leaving Poseidon alone in Atlantis.

Then there is Athena. They made up a few years ago after Athena finally learnt that Medusa used love potion on Poseidon millennia ago. They became the great friends they used to be once again, much to everyone's shock. He smiled at the thought of finally having his best friend back.

It was a normal council meeting, until a dark vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT A COUNCIL MEETING!" Screamed Zeus at the top of his lungs.

A tall man with dark hair, pure black eyes, pale skin in a black suit, white shirt, red tie and black sunglasses walked out. "Ha! I see you are just as dramatic as usual, Zeus."

Zeus' face reddened as his eyes flashed with anger. But before he could do something to get himself embarrassed even further, Athena's eyes widened at realization, as she quickly bowed out of respect. "Lord Chaos." She exclaimed.

The rest of the Olympians except Hades and Hestia who smiled quickly followed Athena's suit.

"Ah, children, please don't bow. Unlike old drama queen here, I don't desire everyone gravelling my feet and trembling at my name." Mocked Chaos.

Zeus looked beyond furious. Snickers were heard from the Olympians, Hades was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Alright, let's get to business. As you already know, the titans, the giants and my daughter, Gaea have risen, and plan on taking over the world very soon. However, another threat that you'll have to discover yourselves has sided against you as well. Therefore, I have decided to send some help." Said Chaos.

"WHAT! I am the king of gods, all immortals must answer to me, tell us what you know right now! And we are the mighty Olympians, nobody can defeat us, we don't need any help from you!" Exclaimed Zeus.

This time, it's Chaos' turn to roll on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Oh my gods, he's going to vaporize me, help me mother!" Mocked Chaos between gasps, "You are lucky I'm not as bad tempered as Ouranos, or I'd have done what your wife should have eons ago, I'd take the great pleasure to castrate you myself!"

Now, all the Olympians except Zeus was rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off, even Hestia had a big smile on her face. Tears were streaming down Hades' and Poseidon's faces as they were laughing so hard.

"Damn you… oxygen… stomach hurts…" Hades managed between laughter.

Zeus' face, if possible got even redder.

After a good fifteen-minute, most gods managed to stop laughing, unfortunately, that doesn't include Chaos, who was still laughing, feeling proud of his wonderful sarcasm or thinking about how Heracles was walking his way out of the North Pole for months, holding his manhood. And the only thing kept his alive was the hunting knife Perseus used to castrate him, and him doing the same thing to Zeus.

Darkness engulfed room as a man in black jacket, black jeans and black combat boots appeared out of shadows in the throne room.

He said with a smile on his face, "As much as I'd love to keep making fun of old air hear here, we should really get back to topic, father."

Chaos said, still laughing, "Oh come on Erebus! Loosen up a bit, I mean I can understand if it's Aether, but you? Come on!"

A bright light engulfed room as Chaos said that, when the light died down, two men appeared.

"Hey!" Protested a man in milky white suit with pale skin.

"Oh come on Aether, listen to your uncle Perseus and have a little fun!" Said a boy stood next him, who had messy jet-black hair and a pair of orange eyes with a shade of black, inside a small ring of sea green.

Aether looked like he's ready to explode now, "BUT I'M EONS OLDER THAN YOU!" He screamed.

That only made Chaos and Erebus laugh even harder.

"Yes, but I'm still my uncle, _nephew_" Teased Perseus, while still laughing.

Before Aether could make his epic comeback, a beam of mixed colored energy blasted into the middle of the room, cracking hole on the marbel of the throne room, sending a tall woman in battle armor with brown hair and eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, she walked up to the four of them and gave each one of them a smack on the head.

"Ouch!" Protested by the men got smacked.

"Boys." The woman murmured, earning an approving smile from Artemis.

"Since these idiots who I swear are demigods with ADHD got off tracked and are currently unable to talk, I will explain everything here. I am lady Sif of Asgard." Exclaimed the woman.

"IMPOSSIBLE! The Norse gods faded millennia ago!" Exclaimed Zeus.

Sif rolled her eyes at him, "Really? The mortals believed you Olympians faded in the ancient times, did you?"

Zeus' face reddened at the anger and embarrassment of being mocked at, "This is Olympus! A Norse like you has no right to speak, BE GONE!" Yelled Zeus furiously.

Before Sif could smack him too, a ball of electricity shot from the right hand of the teenage boy, blasting the king of gods out of his throne, hitting the ground hard, drifting into unconsciousness, much to everyone's shock.

"What?,He was annoying me." Said Perseus with a fake, innocent voice.

"Anyways," the boy continued, "I'm Perseus, son of Hestia and Chaos."

He took a pause purposely, to enjoy the view of everybody's priceless face.

"Adopted," He quickly added, "My father sent me here to help you with the threat you face. I'll be going to this Camp Half-blood of yours, and lead the quest you are about to issue. Now I trust you will explain what happened here your demigods before I go there, right now I have some more important matters to attend to."

Shadows wrapped around Perseus as his body dissolved in the darkness.

"Is that?" Asked Poseidon hopefully, letting his suspicion out.

Chaos nodded, "Yes, lady Hestia and I saved your son, Perseus from the beast killed his birth mother. We have adopted and raised him ever since."

Chaos took a pause, before continuing, "He doesn't hate you, Poseidon, it's just hard for him to finally see you after so many years, give him some time."

Poseidon nodded sadly, a warm hand patted on his shoulder. He turned to see Athena with a reassuring smile on her face.

**Line Break**

Thalia Grace was having a normal day with the hunt, so far… You know, tracking, hunting, all that kind of stuff. That is, until the beautiful crystal pierced on her necklace glowed in blue.

Thalia knew what it means. She took a peak outside of her tent. Nobody, perfect. Then she grabbed the crystal with her hand, a mental message came into her mind.

'Thalia, you there?'

'Yeah.'

'Good, be prepared, I'm gonna visit in a few.'

Then she felt Perseus' presence leaving her mind.

**Line Break**

Perseus was standing in the shadows of the hunter's camp, unsure of how to break the news to Thalia.

Sure he knew this day would come sometime, but he wasn't ready, not even all those crap, I mean lectures Eros gave him could calm him down.

Taking a deep breath, Perseus walked out off the shadows, making his way towards Thalia's tent as calmly as he could.

Entering the tent, Perseus spoke up, "You know, for a group of hunters who are supposed to be concealed from the eyes of monster, Artemis picked one hell of a place."

Thalia jolted up while her heart rate accelerated, sweets flew over her face as she led out a small girly scream.

Thalia turned to see Perseus with an amused facial expression on his face, before saying in a threatening tone, "Don't. You. Dare."

Perseus raised his hands in surrender, "I know, I know, I won't tell anyone or else you are going to fry me alive."

Thalia led out a satisfied smile at him, "Good." She nodded.

"Well actually," said Perseus mischievously, "You can't fry me since I'm the champion of sky itself."

Thalia gave him the worst glare she had, but Perseus simply smiled.

"Uh," exclaimed Thalia in a frustrated voice before throwing a pillow at him. "Do you always have to be this annoying?"

"Not always," replied Perseus in an innocent tone, still smiling, "But often."

Thalia rolled her eyes at him, before saying, "Anyway, what do want to talk to me about?"

"Can't a person visit his friend once in a while?" Responded Perseus.

"Yes," Thalia said, "But that's not why you are here."

Perseus nodded before taking a seat in front of Thalia, his chick had a fainted pink on it at their close distance.

"I believe we have lots of catching up to do." Perseus said.

Thalia quickly nodded in comment, wondering curiously.

"Alright…" Started Perseus.

**Line Break**

Chaos was sitting in his throne room, watching over his son Perseus.

The meeting with the Olympians has gone well, except when Sif smacked his head upside down.

He already informed the Olympians to be prepared to face monsters that have never been seen before from the Norse Mythology. He instructed the Olympians to tell the Romans to forge weapons made of mortal steel in large quantities, because imperial gold, silver, nor stygian iron will work the monsters from another Mythology.

In case you are wondering why celestial bronze is not included. Well, where do you think they came from? And why do you think the Asgardians visited Midgard eons ago?

Many millennia ago, before the titans were even there, a large comet hit Earth, extinct the dinosaurs and most other species on Earth, as the mortal believed.

However, this comet was actually travelled to Earth from Asgard, as the result of umm…A little incident. The collision was so powerful because the comet was made of pure celestial bronze, a magical metal that originated from Asgard, and used by the Asgardians as well.

The comet landed in a place where, in millennia of time people named it Greece, the location of the original Mt. Olympus. A magical place the magical metal landed.

The Asgardian visited Midgard via Bifrost, and they found out they were unable to transport most of the celestial bronze metals back to Asgard, because somehow the power of the ancient land and the magical metal connected together.

That's why the mine of celestial bronze followed Mt. Olympus wherever it moved to. Rome, France, England, Germany and now, America.

Back to the topic, he just saw Perseus stepping into the tent of that daughter of Zeus, unnoticed by Thalia herself, but they weren't alone.

'This is going to be fun.' Chaos thought, as he turned his eyeballs back to the scene, a faint light glowing from distance, unknown to the two demigods.

**Line Break**

"So," started a very stunned Thalia, "Basically what you are telling me is you were blessed by three powerful Norse deities."

"Yep."

"You are now champion of Asgard as well."

"Yep."

"There are two more camps of demigods."

"Yep."

"Immortals and mortals from different worlds have to be united."

"Yep."

"The symbols of power of the Big three have been stolen."

"Yep."

"And there will be a quest to retrieve them"

"Yep, and I want you in it."

"What? Why!" Asked a surprised Thalia.

"Because," explained Perseus in a dead serious tone, "Out of all the people, you are the one person I trust most, and I have no doubt you will do fine. You are brave, strong and a decent fighter, I trust you to watch my back."

Thalia sat there, completely stunned at what Perseus told her. It took her a while before breaking the awkward silence.

"Like you'll ever need me to," whispered Thalia, "you are like the most powerful demigod, ever, I'm just a huntress."

Perseus laughed before his face turned serious again, "You are a lot more than just a huntress, Thals. You are a lot stronger than you think, just have a little faith in yourself."

Thalia just sat there as she was digesting what she just heard. Without warning, she jumped on her feet and wrapped her arms around Perseus tightly.

"Thank you, Percy. Nobody has ever…" She said, before tears started falling down her chick.

Perseus just hugged her back, letting Thalia bury her head on her chest as comfortable silence surrounded them.

A few moments later, Perseus was interrupted by a voice in his mind.

_"I'm afraid there has been a change of plans, Perseus."_

_Just to make sure, here are the options and previews of my new stories, pick the ones you like and vote for them on my poll!_

**Perseus Son of Chaos**

After the Second Giant War, Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero who's ever lived was stabbed in the back by the ones he saved. He was betrayed, wronged, exiled and hunted. After losing one last friend who stood by him, he decided to end it all. But just before that, he was visited by Chaos, the creator of universe, and offered a deal. The deal? Train hard, become the champion of the primordial deities, the go back in time, and bring down Olympus where it stands, rebuilds a new one on its ruins, defeat the titan lord and mother earth again, and make the world a lot better under his rule. Only this time, he will be a son of Chaos, champion of Ouranos, Chronos, Hemera and Nyx, the judge of Olympians, and the downfall of the titans and Gaea.

Pairing: Perlia

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe and Thalia

**Perseus the Lost Hero**

Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and the hero of Olympus who stopped Kronos. However, after the Second Titan War, Gaea is rising again. The queen of gods came up with a plan of her own to unite the Greeks and the Romans. But it got even better when Percy's life was ruined, and betrayed by all but few before she carries out her plan. He relinquished his title as son of Poseidon and left Camp Half-blood. Another goddess intervenes Percy's life, and helps with Juno's plan. His memories were altered, he is now Perseus Jackson son of Juno, birth son of Neptune, champion of Vesta, hero of Olympus. He forgot about the Greeks and his old life, believing he's a Roman. And with the help of Juno and Vesta, he reaches Camp Jupiter, to start a new life. Only a few people from his old life know this. And when it's time to execute her plan, what will Juno do this time?

Pairing: Percy x Hazel/Thalia (Review or PM or E-mail me to tell me who you think Percy should be with, Hazel or Thalia)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel

**Perseus Son of Vesta**

After the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson was abandoned and betrayed. His own father forgot him, and his mortal parents were dead. He had to get away. Of all the gods, only Apollo, Artemis, Hades and Hestia stood by him. He was adopted by Vesta, blessed by Diana, Pluto and Apollo. In the desperate attempt to escape the gorgons, he stumbled across San Francisco, and was accepted into Camp Jupiter. What happens, when he found a new home, life and friends, his old life catches up? Will he be willing to work with the one who betrayed him, to fight Terra? Or will he destroy Camp Half-blood were it stood, and face the giants alone?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca/Zoe/Thalia/Hazel (Again, tell me what you think, and yes, I'm going to resurrect a few people if I'm going to write this)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel/Bianca/Zoe (Depends on who Percy's paired with)

**Heroes of Olympus, the Lightning Thief (This has nothing to do with HOO, I only borrowed the name because it's cool)**

The gods do care about their demigod children, especially Poseidon. He was visited by his father in his dreams for years, trained and taught by the Lord of the Sea himself, Perseus Jackson was ready. When the master bolt was stolen, Percy led a quest to retrieve it. And when they were trapped in the cursed casino, he met a certain girl with silky black hair, onyx eyes and olive skin. How will their encounter change the course of history?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca (We've gotta come up a cp name for these two!)

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, Nico

**Heroes of Olympus, Hunting In the Darkness**** (This too has nothing to do with HOO)**

The Hunters of Artemis are the hunters in the wilderness, hunting monsters on the surface. But in the shadows, there is another group of hunters, the hunters of Hades, the shadow hunters (Disclaimer: I don't owe the Mortal Instruments, and this story won't have anything to do with the book series, I just love the name). For millennia, great, ancient evils have stirred, they created demons with their own essences millennia ago. As soon as the threat started to rise, Hades created his own elite group of hunters, demigods, mortals, immortals alike, abandoned and forgot by the gods. Not just to save half bloods from monsters they hunt, but also to hunt the demons, offspring of the pure, ancient evilness, darkness and nothingness themselves. What happens when they are revealed to the world? Can they save Olympus from the great ancient beings that evil himself fears?

Pairling: Percy x Zoe/Thalia/Bianca/Annabeth/Hazel/OC (Just let me know what u think will ya?)

Main characters: Percy, Nico, Bianca

**Perseus, Son of Poseidon**

Percy wasn't born a son of Poseidon. Instead, he was born a son of Zeus, just like his namesake. His birth mother, Sally Jackson, didn't get to see him grow up since she was murdered. When the boy thought he had no hope left, he ran into four people that changed his life. He is no son of Zeus. He is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Prince of Atlantis, Commander of the Atlantian Army, Champion of the Eldest Olympians. And when his beloved cousins need rescuing, he showed up, and just like fate, meets a certain abusive, violent huntress.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

_**And I have decided to add a few new options for the voting, here they are**_

**Lord Perseus, the Golden Age of the Titans and the Gods**

Instead of an evil, mad titan lord, Kronos was a kind and loyal titan, until his mother cursed him, fed him mad potion and forced him to castrate his own father. He struggled between justices and evil, until his nephew Perseus, son of Oceanus and Thetis, the eldest god was born. He changed him, and one single warm touch from his first child Hestia, helped him to overcome the evil inside him. Instead of swallowing his children, Kronos raised them, to prove to her mother that he won't give in to her. The western civilization shines under the ruling of Othrys and Olympus, a new big, happy and strong family. Until Gaea returns, with his brothers, the giants that were born to overthrow the gods and the titans. After the giant war, they suffered a horrible loss, but managed to overcome it. Now, millennia later, Gaea has risen again, only with more powerful allies, her siblings, the primordial deities, to destroy the western civilization, bring down both Othrys and Olympus, and rule earth. And the world's only hope, is Perseus, god of battle, hunting, night, swordsmanship, friendship, family, loyalty, quests, heroes, water and time.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe/Hestia (Tell me!)

Main characters: Percy, Hestia, Zoe, Kronos

**Perseus and the Twist of the Fates**

He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, bane of monsters, titans and giants, greatest hero ever lived. After the Second Giant War, his wish was granted by the fates, to go back in this and save his friends. But even the powers of the Fates are limited, most others are more powerful than them. How will he change history for a better world, who is this new threat that follows him back into time, and get in his way every time? What are the new powers of Percy Jackson?

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe, Thalia

**Perseus, of the Sky, the Sea and the Dead**

Being the paranoid, power hungry self, Zeus accused his brothers attempting to overthrow him and take over Olympus. A war broke out between the Big 3, Zeus against Poseidon and Hades. The Olympians were forced to choose sides, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hera and Athena sided with Zeus. Demeter, Hestia and Hephaestus sided against Zeus. The rest of the Olympians and most of the minor gods were forced to stay neutral because of the fear of Zeus. The war is going very badly for Poseidon and Hades, the underworld was overrun, Atlantis was under full attack. Zeus has become more powerful than ever, after sending a demigod to steal his brothers' symbols, the trident and the helmet of darkness. The entire forces of Olympus were Zeus' to command, Demigod were split in halves. Aside from very few who sided with Neptune and Pluto, the entire legion followed Jupiter's lead. The only supports they received from the Greeks were Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and Hephaestus campers. Athena, Ares and Aphrodite campers sided with their parents, aside from the few who sided against. The rest of the Greeks and the hunters stayed neutral. The final battle is at its peak, it's likely that Zeus would uncover the location of the rebellions' headquarters, Camp Atlantis, and make his final strike to ensure his dictatorship by the Winter Solstice. With one last desperate attempt, Poseidon and Hades ordered Perseus to lead quest, aiming to retrieve their symbols of power, and steal the master bolt, turning the odds of the war on their favor.

Pairing: Percy x Bianca

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Nico

**Perseus, the Weapon of Destruction and Death**

When an immortal fades, part of its essence remains on Earth. The essence contains great power of greatness and destruction. Made of the essences of Chaos, Ouranos, Gaea, Kronos, Pallas, Helios and Selene, created from the hearth and Styx, Perseus is one of the most powerful being in universe. But what is he? A primordial? Titan? God? Or a mortal? A powerful enemy threatens to destroy the western civilization, Perseus decides to interfere and save Olympus.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

_Take these stories into your consideration as well when you vote!_

_Thank you for reading and supporting this story!_

_Go vote on my poll!_

_By the way do you want me to keep the poll blind poll or display the results of the votes?_

_Just letting you know, the new story will be up after the 15th or 20th chapter of this story is posted._

_And here's a sneak peak at what's coming next!_

_In the next chapter_

_THE QUEST WILL FINALLY BEGIN! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!_

_Percy will be introduced to the demigods_

_And there is going to be a nasty fight_

_A prophecy will be given, but it will be "different" from the ones in PJO and HOO, you will understand when you see it._

**Thalia sent another bolt of lightning, but still, the lion wasn't even bothered by the blast of electricity. It jumped forward, crashing Phobe underneath its giant body.**

**Just as the beast was about to finish Phobe off, a wave of dark energy blasted the Nemean Lion away from Phobe, sent it flying.**

**Before anyone could even register what just happened, a black vortex opened in the middle of nowhere. A tall figure walked out off it.**

**It was a teenage boy with black hair and glowing orange eyes. Thalia and Zoe immediately recognized who it was.**

**"Percy!" Exclaimed Thalia.**

**"Hi Thalia, let's talk later and kill monster first." Said Perseus with his signature grin on his face.**

_If you have any ideas about the future storyline or how to make this story better, feel free to share them!_

_Like I said before, constructive criticisms are the most welcomed here!_

_Have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey my awesome readers!_

_Thank you for your reviews and votes!_

_In case you don't know, there is a poll on my profile about my next fic along with the details and previews of the ten options._

_Here's chapter seven, as promised._

_The first half won't be so exciting, but bear with me!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Seven

Chaos was watching over the demigods in the Void, again.

They all had speechless or completely stunned looks on their faces, after Athena and her once-the-sworn-enemy-now-best-friend-again Poseidon came down to Camp Half-blood.

Apparently, none of them expected to hear "Titans, giants and Gaea are coming to destroy them" "There is a greater threat" "Weapons of the Big 3 were stolen" "Locations and thieves of them are unknown" "Be prepared for monsters from another realm" "A quest has been issued" "A few primordial deities humiliated Zeus on Olympus" blah, blah, blah…

'Wait till they hear the rest.' Chaos thought with a mischievous grin on his face.

A hunting horn was sounded, shocking the campers awake from their stunned states.

**Line Break**

Thalia was walking with her sisters inside the camp. A slight blush was visible on her face as she thought back to what happened.

Apparently, she had fallen asleep in Percy's arms. Because the next thing she knew, she was being shaking awake by Zoe, who told her they are going to Camp Half-blood.

She was deep in thoughts, wondering where the hell Perseus is, and didn't even notice a pair of prying eyes watching her intensively in the darkness.

**Line Break**

Chaos watched the arrival of a group of about thirty young girls in silver marching across the camp border, all of them had glowing auras of silver radiating from their bodies.

Leading them was a beautiful girl around fourteen years old, she had long silky hair and volcanic black eyes, a silver circlet was around her head.

Following her was a tall girl about the age of sixteen. Long black hair was hanging over her shoulders, as electricity seemed to be flowing through her sky blue eyes.

There was no sign of the familiar twelve-year-old girl with silver eyes and a braid of auburn hair who would usually be leading the hunters.

Unknown to them, a mummy with green fog wrapping around her body was approaching them from the forest.

'And it begins.'

**Line Break**

Zoe was driving the camp's van at top speed, roaming through the traffic of New York.

Right now, she is heading toward Washington D.C. with her four other companions, two huntresses Phoebe and Thalia, and c camper, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

She was still having a hard time working on believing what just happened, as shiver came down her spine at the particular line of the prophecy.

**Flash Back**

**The hunters just arrived at Camp Half-blood. Artemis just went on a solo-hunt ordered by Zeus, to hunt down a very powerful, ancient monster that according to her, "Hasn't been seen for millennia".**

**Very ancient monsters have came to the surface of Earth again. The hunters suffered great casualties while they hunted down these powerful, forgotten monsters all over the country.**

**Artemis called the monster "Bane of Olympus", and has a seriously worried expression on her face.**

**In the end, she ordered the hunters to come to Camp-Half blood. Luckily, Apollo was "busy", so the hunters didn't have to ride the Sun Chariot. The last time that happened…**

**Anyways, the hunters were doing things they normally would do at camp. You know, chasing and beating up boys, humiliating Aphrodite girls, laughing at Apollo campers at archery field, blah, blah, blah.**

**Until something walked out from the forest caught everyone's attention.**

**It was the Oracle of Delphi.**

**She remembered the lines of the prophecy clearly.**

"**You shall travel with campers and hunters,**

**To the goddesses in chains in the west,**

**And face the gods who have turned.**

**To the north beyond gods, the east of monsters,**

**And delve in the darkness of the endless maze,**

**To see what have been stolen safely return,**

**And to be betrayed by one called a friend.**

**One shall lost in the land without rain,**

**And the champion shows the trail,**

**One must withstand the Titan's curse,**

**A parent's hand shall perish one.**

**Children of sky and sea, beware the Earth,**

**Deaths unleash through an immortal's rage.**

**Lightning and hearth break the cage,**

**Twins snuff out the angel's breath.**

**One shall cease the endless death,**

**And two shall fall into the darkness."**

**Flash Back Ends**

You might be wondering, why would a line of the prophecy make her worried so much. Well, since her father is the titan Atlas, Zoe had no doubt "A parent's hand shall perish one" meant her.

Her worries about Artemis were confirmed when Apollo flashed down to Camp Half-blood and informed them Artemis and Hera were captured.

After taking the suggestion of finding a train at D.C. so they could head west faster, Zoe took the wheels, much to Thalia's protests, and drove like there is no tomorrow.

**Line Break**

Perseus was watching over the quest in his mansion (Yep, Chaos built him one) in the Void grudgingly.

He wasn't able to go on the quest with the Camp Half-blood party like the original plan, because apparently his father Chaos thought he should "Spend the time on preparing himself for a fight with a primordial god or Loki."

Right now, the four are in the National Air and Space Museum, killing time before the train starts.

Someone, or something caught his attention outside the museum. A strange, tall man in a military suit outside the museum was staring at the four demigods once they arrived. He was talking to someone on the phone, before quickly turning around and walking into a museum on the opposite of the street.

Curiosity took over him. His gaze followed the man in the museum, and he was shocked at the sight.

He saw a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with a sword trapped onto his belt talking to a tall man in black suit, who was sitting on a chair in the shadows.

'Luke.' He thought, he had to use a lot of power to make himself relatively calm.

When he managed to control his anger, he turned his glance back onto the dark room in the museum, and he gasped.

The strange man he first saw seemed to be bowing at the tall man who Luke earlier addressed as "General". Twelve Spartus skeleton warriors were sniffing at and passing around a piece of silver cloth.

It didn't Perseus too long to recognize that piece of silver cloth was from a hunter's outfit. The "Surprise" the General spoke of and something else about "Isolating the daughter of Zeus" only made his unease even worse.

He decided to help them. He couldn't let anything happen to Thalia no matter what, even it means to directly disobey an order given by his father Chaos.

When he was about to flash out, a voice from behind stopped him.

"You can't, Percy, you know what father said."

Turning around to the direction of the voice, he saw his sister Nyx looking at him with both worried and serious looks on his face.

"I have to, sis. You saw it too. I don't care what it takes, I have to help them, I have to make sure they are safe." Replied Perseus with a stern look on his face.

Knowing her brother, Nyx sighed before nodding, "Be careful Percy. Oh, the Romans are going to send six demigods on the quest too. They'll know where to go, the Greeks and the Romans will encounter there. Good luck, little brother." Said Nyx before shadow travelling away.

Perseus turned his gaze back on Earth, before opening a portal, leading to the National Air and Space Museum.

**Line Break**

Thalia was wondering around the National Air and Space Museum, being bored.

That is, until a few screams were heard, a kid was yelling stuff like "Mommy" and "Kitty".

Deciding to find out what's going on, the four made there way to whatever it was, and their jaws dropped.

"That's…" Annabeth murmured, disbelief was all over her face.

"The Nemean Lion, scatter!" Yelled Zoe as soon as she got over her initial shock.

Thalia brought out her shield and spear, blasting a bolt of lightning at the beast, attempting to draw its attention away from the mortals. Fortunately, or unfortunately for her, it was working.

The Nemean Lion charged at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus dodged, before trying to impetrate the lion's skin with her spear. Her spear just harmlessly bounced off the beast's fur.

Zoe and Phobe were firing volley of silver arrows at the beast, but they didn't even scratch its skin.

Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, probably trying to find a weak spot with her invisibility cap on.

The beast charged at Phobe, blurs of silver flew at the lion, but no avail. The huntress took out her two celestial bronze hunting knives, trying to defend herself.

But the Nemean Lion knocked them away easily.

Thalia sent another bolt of lightning, but still, the lion wasn't even bothered by the blast of electricity. It jumped forward, crashing Phobe underneath its giant body.

Just as the beast was about to finish Phobe off, a wave of dark energy blasted the Nemean Lion away from Phobe, sent it flying.

Before anyone could even register what just happened, a black vortex opened in the middle of nowhere. A tall figure walked out off it.

It was a teenage boy with black hair and glowing orange eyes. Thalia and Zoe immediately recognized who it was.

"Percy!" Exclaimed Thalia.

"Hi Thalia, let's talk later and kill monster first." Said Perseus with his signature grin on his face.

Thalia nodded.

"Who are you, _boy_?" Asked a very confused Phobe with curiosity and distaste.

"Like I said," responded Perseus calmly, "Kill the Nemean Lion first, then we can talk."

As if the Nemean Lion understood what they were talking about, it charged again.

With a wave of his arm, another bolt of lightning came down at the Nemean Lion again, blasting the monster away.

Perseus' mind went on autopilot as he was recalling all the lessons and stories he heard from his family. He recalled Heracles killed the Nemean Lion with his bare hands.

'No way that's gonna happen.' Thought Perseus.

The beast jumped at him again. Quickly, Perseus tapped on his watch, expanding it into a white shield with a ring of gold on it. He raised the shield just in time to block the mouth of the lion from biting his head off.

Wait… Mouth?

Perseus glimpsed at the inside of beast's mouth again, and there is no fur on it.

Perseus screamed at the three huntresses as he smashed his shield onto the head of the Nemean Lion, buying him some time, "Target its mouth!"

"I don't have a clear shot, you'll have to make its mouth open bigger." Zoe screamed back.

Perseus cursed under his breath before smashing his foot against the ground hard, slowing time around the Nemean Lion. He then shadowed travelled a few feet back as he retracted his adamantine sword into a bracelet, holding his shield with his right hand.

After years of training with Hemera, Perseus was able to take aim very quickly. He then threw the shield with all of his strength at the beast's mouth.

The shield got stuck inside the lion's mouth, forcing its mouth open.

Perseus turned around to face the huntresses, then told them seriously, "Get ready."

The three huntresses nodded their heads as Perseus released his hold on time.

The Nemean Lion groaned before a volley of silver arrows went through the opening of its mouth, impetrating its inside as the beast busted into a pile of golden dust.

Perseus lowered his head, putting his hand on his knees as he breathed heavily.

He regained his strength quickly, and walked towards a newly appeared lion fur pelt. He picked up the fur before gesturing for Phobe or Thalia to take it.

The two girls were shocked at first, but declined his offered, claiming he's the one who did most of the fighting.

Perseus turned his gaze back to the pelt as an idea came into his mind. He dropped the pelt on the ground as he put his right hand over it. His hand was glowing in orange as they touched, lighting the pelt on fire.

He turned to meet questioning looks from the three huntresses. He smiled before starting to explain, "I can see many things. Although I do not know her exact location right now, I can sense Lady Artemis is desperately in need of a sacrifice like this, a lot more I do."

That earned him approving as well as appreciating nods from the girls.

"And to answer your question, I am Perseus, a demigod son of Hestia, but Percy is fine."

Once again, he stopped purposely to look at the priceless faces of Zoe and Phobe, cursing himself internally for not bringing a camera.

Perseus then added quickly, "Adopted, in case you are wondering."

Zoe and Phobe face palmed themselves for being so stupid.

"Where is Annabeth?" Questioned Thalia as soon as she realized her best friend was nowhere to be seen.

Right after she asked, a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes materialized in front of the four demigods, breathing heavily, "S… Spartus." She managed to get out.

This time, it's Perseus' turn for face palming himself for forgetting to mention that.

"Go! This way!" Yelled Perseus worriedly as soon as he was done cursing his stupidity silently, his finger was pointing at the museum's front door.

The four girls quickly followed Perseus to the door, only to find four skeleton warriors in police uniforms with their hands on pistols.

Not having the time, Perseus waved his hand as a bright energy wave of light shot from his palm, blasting the Spartas off their feet.

"Come on!" Perseus yelled to his companions who were shocked, after seeing Perseus' _little d__emonstration_ of his power.

Quickly, they ran out off the museum, popping into the van as Zoe smashed her feet onto the accelerator.

"Okay, time out," Questioned Phobe as soon as she regained her composure, "How was you able to do that lightning and blast thing, _boy_?"

"Who are you really?" Followed by Annabeth who was obviously in her daughter-of-Athena mode. Even Zoe was listening to the conversation carefully.

"That's the story for another time." Said Perseus rashly with an unread expression on his face.

Annabeth didn't want to stop, but a glance from Thalia told her better.

Suddenly, a sound of propeller came above the van as Zoe cursed loudly in Ancient Greek.

"We need to get rid of that chopper." Exclaimed Annabeth.

"Turn around at the next block," Responded Perseus, "To the parking lot. There is subway under there, we can take it to get away."

For once in her life, Zoe did what a boy told her without questioning or arguing, much to Phobe's and Annabeth's disbelief.

The five of them ditched the van as they bought tickets for the subway and got into the train.

They changed trains for several times before the sound of the propeller was gone. Unfortunately, the train service ended before they could even start celebrating.

They got off the train as they found out they were in the middle of nowhere.

"We need to find another train." Said Perseus in a hurry.

"No kidding, _Sherlock_." Replied Phobe sarcastically with her usual man-hating-hunter harsh tone.

Perseus noticed a tramp warming his hand over fire. Before he knew it, the five demigods were all doing the same, shivering at the cold weather.

"Do you need a train?" Asked the tramp.

Perseus nodded.

"Ha! What a coincidence, there is a train leaving for the west there." Said the tramp while pointing his finger behind the demigods.

Perseus raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the tramp, but said nothing. He quickly bid his thanks and the five off them made heir way to the train.

The words "SUNWEST RAILWAYS" were clearly visible on the train. Perseus has never heard of it before, but he got in anyway.

He looked around and found himself in a train car with endless high-end cars.

The huntresses hopped into a Jeep, Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, again, probably already in a car, and Perseus jumped into the driver seat of his dream car, a Maserati Spyder.

Just when Perseus was about to close his eyes to relax himself, an unfamiliar voice came from his right.

"Enjoying the ride?"

_Thank you for reading and your support._

_So Percy has finally started his adventure!_

_On the next chapter, more nasty surprises will come, stay tune!_

_Nyx and Hemera will return in a few chapters, as well as Erebus, pls be patient!_

_Just finished Chapter Eleven, not bragging but it'll be an awesome chapter once you've read it._

_Here are the options and previews of my possible new fics, go vote for your favorite ones on my poll!_

**Perseus Son of Chaos**

After the Second Giant War, Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero who's ever lived was stabbed in the back by the ones he saved. He was betrayed, wronged, exiled and hunted. After losing one last friend who stood by him, he decided to end it all. But just before that, he was visited by Chaos, the creator of universe, and offered a deal. The deal? Train hard, become the champion of the primordial deities, the go back in time, and bring down Olympus where it stands, rebuilds a new one on its ruins, defeat the titan lord and mother earth again, and make the world a lot better under his rule. Only this time, he will be a son of Chaos, champion of Ouranos, Chronos, Hemera and Nyx, the judge of Olympians, and the downfall of the titans and Gaea.

Pairing: Perlia

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe and Thalia

**Perseus the Lost Hero**

Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and the hero of Olympus who stopped Kronos. However, after the Second Titan War, Gaea is rising again. The queen of gods came up with a plan of her own to unite the Greeks and the Romans. But it got even better when Percy's life was ruined, and betrayed by all but few before she carries out her plan. He relinquished his title as son of Poseidon and left Camp Half-blood. Another goddess intervenes Percy's life, and helps with Juno's plan. His memories were altered, he is now Perseus Jackson son of Juno, birth son of Neptune, champion of Vesta, hero of Olympus. He forgot about the Greeks and his old life, believing he's a Roman. And with the help of Juno and Vesta, he reaches Camp Jupiter, to start a new life. Only a few people from his old life know this. And when it's time to execute her plan, what will Juno do this time?

Pairing: Percy x Hazel/Thalia (Review or PM or E-mail me to tell me who you think Percy should be with, Hazel or Thalia)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel

**Perseus Son of Vesta**

After the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson was abandoned and betrayed. His own father forgot him, and his mortal parents were dead. He had to get away. Of all the gods, only Apollo, Artemis, Hades and Hestia stood by him. He was adopted by Vesta, blessed by Diana, Pluto and Apollo. In the desperate attempt to escape the gorgons, he stumbled across San Francisco, and was accepted into Camp Jupiter. What happens, when he found a new home, life and friends, his old life catches up? Will he be willing to work with the one who betrayed him, to fight Terra? Or will he destroy Camp Half-blood were it stood, and face the giants alone?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca/Zoe/Thalia/Hazel (Again, tell me what you think, and yes, I'm going to resurrect a few people if I'm going to write this)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel/Bianca/Zoe (Depends on who Percy's paired with)

**Heroes of Olympus, the Lightning Thief (This has nothing to do with HOO, I only borrowed the name because it's cool)**

The gods do care about their demigod children, especially Poseidon. He was visited by his father in his dreams for years, trained and taught by the Lord of the Sea himself, Perseus Jackson was ready. When the master bolt was stolen, Percy led a quest to retrieve it. And when they were trapped in the cursed casino, he met a certain girl with silky black hair, onyx eyes and olive skin. How will their encounter change the course of history?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca (We've gotta come up a cp name for these two!)

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, Nico

**Heroes of Olympus, Hunting In the Darkness**** (This too has nothing to do with HOO)**

The Hunters of Artemis are the hunters in the wilderness, hunting monsters on the surface. But in the shadows, there is another group of hunters, the hunters of Hades, the shadow hunters (Disclaimer: I don't owe the Mortal Instruments, and this story won't have anything to do with the book series, I just love the name). For millennia, great, ancient evils have stirred, they created demons with their own essences millennia ago. As soon as the threat started to rise, Hades created his own elite group of hunters, demigods, mortals, immortals alike, abandoned and forgot by the gods. Not just to save half bloods from monsters they hunt, but also to hunt the demons, offspring of the pure, ancient evilness, darkness and nothingness themselves. What happens when they are revealed to the world? Can they save Olympus from the great ancient beings that evil himself fears?

Pairling: Percy x Zoe/Thalia/Bianca/Annabeth/Hazel/OC (Just let me know what u think will ya?)

Main characters: Percy, Nico, Bianca

**Perseus, Son of Poseidon**

Percy wasn't born a son of Poseidon. Instead, he was born a son of Zeus, just like his namesake. His birth mother, Sally Jackson, didn't get to see him grow up since she was murdered. When the boy thought he had no hope left, he ran into four people that changed his life. He is no son of Zeus. He is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Prince of Atlantis, Commander of the Atlantian Army, Champion of the Eldest Olympians. And when his beloved cousins need rescuing, he showed up, and just like fate, meets a certain abusive, violent huntress.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

**Lord Perseus, the Golden Age of the Titans and the Gods**

Instead of an evil, mad titan lord, Kronos was a kind and loyal titan, until his mother cursed him, fed him mad potion and forced him to castrate his own father. He struggled between justices and evil, until his nephew Perseus, son of Oceanus and Thetis, the eldest god was born. He changed him, and one single warm touch from his first child Hestia, helped him to overcome the evil inside him. Instead of swallowing his children, Kronos raised them, to prove to her mother that he won't give in to her. The western civilization shines under the ruling of Othrys and Olympus, a new big, happy and strong family. Until Gaea returns, with his brothers, the giants that were born to overthrow the gods and the titans. After the giant war, they suffered a horrible loss, but managed to overcome it. Now, millennia later, Gaea has risen again, only with more powerful allies, her siblings, the primordial deities, to destroy the western civilization, bring down both Othrys and Olympus, and rule earth. And the world's only hope, is Perseus, god of battle, hunting, night, swordsmanship, friendship, family, loyalty, quests, heroes, water and time.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe/Hestia (Tell me!)

Main characters: Percy, Hestia, Zoe, Kronos

**Perseus and the Twist of the Fates**

He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, bane of monsters, titans and giants, greatest hero ever lived. After the Second Giant War, his wish was granted by the fates, to go back in this and save his friends. But even the powers of the Fates are limited, most others are more powerful than them. How will he change history for a better world, who is this new threat that follows him back into time, and get in his way every time? What are the new powers of Percy Jackson?

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe, Thalia

**Perseus, of the Sky, the Sea and the Dead**

Being the paranoid, power hungry self, Zeus accused his brothers attempting to overthrow him and take over Olympus. A war broke out between the Big 3, Zeus against Poseidon and Hades. The Olympians were forced to choose sides, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hera and Athena sided with Zeus. Demeter, Hestia and Hephaestus sided against Zeus. The rest of the Olympians and most of the minor gods were forced to stay neutral because of the fear of Zeus. The war is going very badly for Poseidon and Hades, the underworld was overrun, Atlantis was under full attack. Zeus has become more powerful than ever, after sending a demigod to steal his brothers' symbols, the trident and the helmet of darkness. The entire forces of Olympus were Zeus' to command, Demigod were split in halves. Aside from very few who sided with Neptune and Pluto, the entire legion followed Jupiter's lead. The only supports they received from the Greeks were Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and Hephaestus campers. Athena, Ares and Aphrodite campers sided with their parents, aside from the few who sided against. The rest of the Greeks and the hunters stayed neutral. The final battle is at its peak, it's likely that Zeus would uncover the location of the rebellions' headquarters, Camp Atlantis, and make his final strike to ensure his dictatorship by the Winter Solstice. With one last desperate attempt, Poseidon and Hades ordered Perseus to lead quest, aiming to retrieve their symbols of power, and steal the master bolt, turning the odds of the war on their favor.

Pairing: Percy x Bianca

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Nico

**Perseus, the Weapon of Destruction and Death**

When an immortal fades, part of its essence remains on Earth. The essence contains great power of greatness and destruction. Made of the essences of Chaos, Ouranos, Gaea, Kronos, Pallas, Helios and Selene, created from the hearth and Styx, Perseus is one of the most powerful being in universe. But what is he? A primordial? Titan? God? Or a mortal? A powerful enemy threatens to destroy the western civilization, Perseus decides to interfere and save Olympus.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

_Thank you for reading and supporting,_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! _

_Thank you for your reading, votes and support!_

_They mean a lot to me._

_THIS STORY HAS JUST REACHED OVER FIFTY REVIEWS!_

_SEVENTY FAVORITES AND NINTY FOLLOWS!_

_For the stats of the poll,_

_Perseus Son of Chaos is leading with 23 votes, which is 20% of the total votes!_

_Following close behind is Perseus Son of Poseidon, 17 votes!_

_Next up Perseus Son of Vesta and Heroes of Olympus the Lightning Thief with 12 votes both!_

_If Son of Chaos is still leading by the update date of Chapter Eleven I'll start working on it!_

_Don't worry, I'll do at least the top six stories in the future (might be slowly), the results only decide the order!_

_I might do all ten depends on the feedbacks, the numbers of reviews, favorites, follows and my mood._

_Like I said the best I could do is 2-3 stories at a time, and it will be sure to slow down my updating speed (maybe a lot, maybe little, depends)._

_The next fic will be up after the first 15-20 chapters of this stories are posted!_

_Promise!_

_For more details check out my profile!_

_I'd say you've already managed to figure out what most lines of the prophecies mean since I combined them from the ones in PJO and HOO._

_Here's chapter eight, grab your popcorn because you're about to see a show, enjoy!_

Chapter Eight

Perseus immediately figured out who it was.

"Apollo." He greeted calmly.

Perseus raised a questioning eyebrow at the god of sun, asking him silently the reason he's here.

"What?" Apollo exclaimed, "Can't a god check on his favorite demigod?"

Perseus sent him a both confused and questioning glare.

Apollo just led out a small laugh, before saying, "That was awesome man! Never in my entire existence I have seen dad that pissed before!"

Perseus laughed too, after the laughter died down, he asked curiously, while observing his facial expression, "Why are you really here, Apollo?"

Apollo quickly put a finger over his mouth, "Shh… I'm in disguise, call me Fred."

Perseus nodded, thinking what kind of God has a name Fred, while still looking at him curiously.

"As for the reason I'm here, I'm here to help. Nobody messes with my baby sister, _nobody_." Said Apollo seriously.

Perseus' eyes widened as realization hit him, "Sunwest Railways!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but that'll be our little secret. The train will stop at New Mexico. I'm sorry, but that's as far as I can help you."

"Don't be," Said Perseus with a reassuring on his face, "You've already helped a lot. As for your sister…"

Perseus paused and took a deep breath, before resuming, "I have a good guess about where she is, and I'm afraid it's bad news."

Apollo frowned nervously, "What is it?" He asked.

"Back in the museum, I saw a tall man that the traitor, Luke Castellan called General." Perseus' heart beat accelerated as his vision reddened at the mention of Luke's name, but he managed to calm himself down, "I didn't get clear look on his face, but I could feel a powerful, very powerful aura, even by the standard of an immortal radiating from him."

"A powerful immortal addressed as the General, a powerful enough to capture Artemis against her own will. And the prophecy said the west and the titan's curse, my mother did teach me about the locations of magical places, including the prisons of the titans."

Aollo's eyes widened, "You don't mean..." He asked, both scared and worried about his sister.

Perseus took a deep breath, before saying, "I'm afraid Artemis was captured by Atlas, and is currently being forced to hold the sky in his place."

Apollo's face reddened as anger flashed through his eyes, he clinched his fist, before saying, "Well thanks Percy, I have to inform this to the council. I'll help as much as I can, good luck."

With that, the god of sun teleported away.

A few moments later, the door of the car opened as a girl in silver hunting outfit climbed into shotgun. She has long, silky black hair and volcanic black eyes, a silver circlet is glowing above her head.

It was none other than Zoe Nightshade.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Zoe spoke up, "Do you know where will this trains top?"

"New Mexico." Replied Perseus shortly.

Zoe raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"We are getting more help than we know." Exclaimed Perseus.

"Apollo?" Asked Zoe.

"Call him Fred." Answered Perseus.

Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Perseus interrupted, "Well, you must be wondering how we met two thousand years ago."

Zoe nodded, while looking at Perseus curiously.

Perseus took a deep breath, before turning around to meet Zoe's gaze, starting, "You see…"

**Line Break**

Perseus took a close look at Zoe.

Just like how Thalia, Nico and Bianca were, Zoe's jaw dropped when she found out Perseus is the champion of some of the most powerful beings in the universe, and son of the creator himself.

But her shock doubled after learning the true threat they face.

It took Perseus a good five-minute to manage to calm her down. Before she could return to her sisters, Perseus brought out a ballpoint pen and gave it to Zoe.

Zoe raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Anaklusmos, it's yours, take it."

Zoe shock her head, "I can't."

"Please Zoe," Said Perseus, "We both know where we're heading and who we're facing. You'll need it if you want to survive the quest."

Zoe wanted to say something, but a glare from Perseus told her better.

So instead, she just gave Perseus an appreciating smile, "Thanks Percy." She said, before getting off the car.

Just as he thought he'd finally be able to get some sleep, he was wrong again.

The door opened as another figure hopped in. He turned around, only to find himself staring at a pair of beautiful blue eyes, "Thalia!" He greeted happily.

"Hey Percy," Replied Thalia, a grin was on her face as she looked at Percy.

'I hope I'm not blushing.' She thought. Lucky for her, Perseus was too busy staring at her and being happy to see her than reading her thoughts.

"So… um," Continued Thalia as she was trying to start a conversation, "You are helping us with the rest of the quest?"

Perseus nodded, "I came behind my father's back, although I have no doubt that he'd have it figured out a few seconds after I sneaked out. I guess since he hasn't dragged me back to the Void by now, I don't see why he will in the future." Answered Perseus half-jokingly.

Thalia nodded thankfully, "Thanks Perce, for saving our lives back there."

"Don't be, Thals," Responded Perseus with a slip of his tongue before he could stop himself from saying it, "I'll always be there for you."

A fainted pink came on Thalia's face, but she quickly covered it. She is almost certain now. She cares about the boy in front of her, a lot. More than a huntress of Artemis who has sworn off men should.

However, that didn't go unnoticed by Perseus, a slight bit of hope came into his heart, even though he knew it'd never work out between him and Thalia.

Thalia is a hunter, and Perseus is immortal.

Unless... No, it's too soon to think about that, they have a long, tough road ahead.

They fell into silence, but not awkward silence. Comfortable silence engulfed them as they just sat there, saying nothing, and enjoying each other's presence.

**Line Break**

The duo was shaken awake by a surprised Annabth with her famous you-have-some-explanations-to-do glare.

Obviously, Thalia fell asleep in the presence of Perseus, again.

"What is it?" Asked Perseus in a sleepy voice.

"Train's stopped, come on." Answered Annabeth briefly.

Perseus nodded as he stretched himself, then opened the car door and got out while Thalia did the same.

Outside, Phobe raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the two of them, but for once in her life, said nothing.

The five got off train in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Asked Phobe.

"New Mexico." Responded Perseus.

'The land without rain.' He thought worriedly, but he didn't add it.

He stood there, thinking about the prophecy, but suddenly stumbled as he was roughly shoved forward.

He looked up to meet Phobe's typical hunter smug smirk. "Move, _boy_." Said Phobe in a harsh tone.

Thalia wanted to say something, but kept quiet as a glance from Perseus told her not to.

'This is going to be a long day.' He struggled up as he got up on his feet.

After a long day of walking, being mocked by Phobe (That girl really got on his nerves, Perseus almost smite her for several times) blah, blah, blah, the view of the next town came into their sights.

However, there was something appears to be an abandoned enormous junkyard sitting between them and the town.

None of them (except for Perseus) fancied the idea of climbing at night, so they decided to camp for the night.

Before Phobe could annoy him again, Perseus waved his hand over her face as a shadow wrapped around her. When the shadow faded away, the huntress fell on the ground, unconscious.

Perseus raised a finger to silence Zoe, before explaining about putting Phobe asleep with shadows (Thanks Erebus!).

Perseus took out a small pack from his backpack. The backpack was a gift from his mother, Hestia. It is enchanted with magic to have unlimited space, fire proof as well.

He dropped the small pack to the ground as it extended into a silver tent, while the other were busy setting up their tents as well.

He got into his huge tent (it's enchanted with magic as well), and he drifted into the realm of Hypnos as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Line Break**

In his dream, he saw a large group of teenagers in Roman style battle armors, golden weapons trapped on their belts shining under the sunlight.

They were in a familiar looking enormous field, which seemed to be designed as a battlefield for practices, war games and all that kind of stuff.

A large man with glowing red eyes in golden battle armor with a M16 rifle trapped around his shoulder and grenades on his belt was standing in front of the crowd, saying something.

Then his dream shifted.

He saw a group of six people roaming across the country. A girl in golden battle armor was leading them, a golden Gladius and a golden dagger were trapped on her waist. She had black hair and eyes, with a stern look on her face, looked to be a typical warrior.

'A Roman.' Perseus thought, no wonder why the place seemed so familiar earlier, it was the Field of Mars.

Walking right next to her was a boy around fourteen. He had blond hair and strangely familiar electric blue eyes, radiating confidence and power. A golden Gladius too was sheathed on his waist.

Behind them was a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes who seems to be stumbling. Not wounded stumbling, more like drunk stumbling. A long golden sword was hanging on his belt as well.

Closely (Suspicious) next to him, stood a girl with black hair and warm, glowing brown eyes with a serious and determined facial expression. Her hands were on her Gladius while walking.

In the back were two other demigods. One of them appears to be a fat Asian boy, a bow and a quiver were on his back and long sword was resting on his waist. The last one was a girl with short brown hair and warm golden eyes, a ridiculously long Spatha was sheathed on her waist.

The six of them abruptly came to a stop as the leading girl cried, "Battle stance!"

In front of them, a dozen Earthborns await.

The creatures charged at the demigods while the blond boy with rather familiar electric blue eyes led out a battle cry. He waved his hand at the direction of the first Earthborn as a bolt of lightning blasted it to dusts.

"Reyna!" The boy screamed as the girl previously standing next to him dodged a dangerously close slash from an Earthborn, while taking out her spear, stabbing it through the creature's heart.

The Asian boy brought out his bow while firing arrows, standing back to back with the girl who had chocolate hair and skin. The girl was surprisingly skilled with her Spatha, but was only barely able to fend the monsters off since they outnumbered the Romans by a lot.

The boy who appeared to be drunk was growing vines with his power at a rapid speed (A son of Bacchus or Ceres maybe?), wrapping them around the legs and arms of the Earthborns, trapping them in place. While the girl with black hair and brown eyes was standing right in front of him, holding her Imperial Gold spear with her right hand, her Gladius on the other hand, destroying immobilized Earthborns.

The Roman stayed close to each other wile slowly and difficultly killing the Earthborns. However, something really weird happened.

The girl called Reyna drove her dagger into the chest of the last Earthborn. The creature dissolved into golden dusts, soon before reforming at an incredible speed, much to everyone's shock.

While the Romans stood there, completely stunned, the Earthborn slashed one of its six arms at the girl holding a spear and a Gladius, with a surprisingly sharp, giant rock on its hand.

The girl didn't have time to dodge as the rock impetrated her stomach.

"GWEN!" The tall boy screamed, but it was too late. The girl who he called Gwen already fell on the ground. The boy led out an angry yell before taking out his sword, destroying the monster with one fluid swipe, and kept stabbing what's left of its body madly.

Reyna hurried to her side, that's when everything started to fade away.

**Line Break**

Perseus woke up a start, breathing heavily at the thought of his dream, his face was covered with sweets.

He looked at his watch to see it's already six.

'Time to wake everyone up.' He thought.

Soon, they got back to their journey.

Perseus scowled once they got close enough to take a good look at the junkyard, "The scrapyard of the gods." He warned, "Don't touch anything."

The five of them made their way out of the junkyard after a few hours of walking.

Before they could register anything, a loud sound of metals crushing came from their back.

The junkyard was gone, replaced by a massive, and by massive I mean massive automaton.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"It can't be," Perseus shook his head, "It's too small, must be a prototype or something."

"Guys," Yelled Thalia in an irritated tone, "I don't care what it is, let's get the Hades out of here!"

'Someone took something.' Perseus thought while running. He looked around, and he swore he saw a guilty expression on Phobe's face.

Before he could say anything, the sound of metal cracking on the ground got closer. He turned to see Talos getting dangerously close.

'To Tartarus with keeping a low profile and not reveal myself' Perseus thought.

He tapped his bracelet, transforming it into a silver Adamantine sword. He held it with both of his hands as he summoned a large bolt of lightning that would have made Zeus jealous, before bring down his sword at Talos' direction, redirecting the powerful bolt of lightning at the giant automaton.

The blast of lightning hit Talos right in the chest, sent it flying backwards a few miles.

Perseus was panting heavily at the use of such large amount of energy. He met Annabeth's and Phobe's disbelieving and questioning glares.

Before anyone could say anything, twelve skeleton warriors showed up in their sights.

"Damn it, can't we get a break!" Perseus cursed before reaching out his right hand as darkness consumed his right arm. Shadows solidified as a pith-black Stygian Iron sword he got from Hades materialized onto his tight grip.

He raised his sword, calling another massive bolt of lightning, before bringing it down at the closest skeleton. The Spartus was blasted into ashes before it could even react. Thanks to Hades' blessing, the bolt of electricity killed the skeleton warrior for good.

The other skeleton's eyes, if possible widened when their fallen comrade didn't reform, but quickly got over their initial shock (If skeletons can actually feel anything), and charged at the demigods with guns in their hands.

Years of training kicked in as Perseus charged at the Spartus. Slashing, stabbing, swinging, cutting, dodging, sidestepping and blocking, he was unstoppable!

In the matter of a few minutes, all the skeleton warriors were destroyed by Perseus. Before he could celebrate, however, being so engaged in the fight made him ignore the loud sound of metals cracking.

When he turned around, he saw Talos trying to smash the others to their deaths with its giant Celestial Bronze hands and feet. Annabeth was invisible again, probably trying to figure out a way to kill the automaton.

Thalia was blasting Talos with bolts of lightning, but her power over lightning is child's play comparing to Perseus'. Zoe was firing volley after volley of silver arrows at Talos, but they all bounced of its Celestial Bronze skin harmlessly. Phobe had her hunting knives in her hands as she engaged Talos in close quarter combat, stabbing the automaton, while dodging and blocking the attacks made by Talos.

All the sudden, Talos raised its massive metal foot over Phobe's head, attempting to crash her. Phobe tried to jump away, but it was too late.

However, before the automaton could smash his foot onto the huntress, Perseus shadowed travelled behind Phobe and quickly shoved her out of the way.

Thalia screamed his name as Talos brought down his foot. When Perseus was about to shadow travel away, he saw something interesting on it foot.

A large manhole was on the foot as words painted in red were around it, "FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY".

An idea came into his mind. Instead of shadow travelling away, Perseus jumped into the hole, ignoring screams came from Thalia and Zoe.

He quickly climbed up a set of stairs and entered what appears to be a control room.

Perseus was never good at mechanics, but since he's short on time, he rushed over to the control panel and pushed every bottom in his view.

Just when he was about to give up, a sudden sound of large crack came into his ears as the giant automaton stumbled forward, before falling over. Electricity coursed through its body and before Perseus could teleport away, it exploded internally.

Perseus felt immense pain crashing into him before everything went black. The last thing in his mind was a certain beautiful girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes smiling at him.

_That's it, another chapter done._

_I won't be able to update daily anymore since school is getting rather busy._

_Although I can assure you an update every 2-4 days can be guaranteed!  
_

_I'm open to constructive criticisms and any suggestions of the future storyline!_

_GO VOTE ON MY POLL!_

_By the way I think I need a cooler name for Perseus Son of Poseidon, a have a few new names in mind, Perseus the Wrath of the Sea, Perseus the Twisted Fates, Perseus the Return of the Sea, Perseus the Rebirth of the Sea, tell me if you have any ideas & thoughts._

_The next chapter will be a vey short filler chapter (I don't like these too, but they're necessary), so I apologize first and don't keep your expectations too high up._

_Although I promise the storyline will make a significant progress and change in the next chapter._

_Is Percy dead? Stay tune to find out!_

_Get ready, the primordial deities will return shortly!_

_Just making sure, the details and previews of the options of my next fanfics are here!_

**Perseus Son of Chaos**

After the Second Giant War, Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero who's ever lived was stabbed in the back by the ones he saved. He was betrayed, wronged, exiled and hunted. After losing one last friend who stood by him, he decided to end it all. But just before that, he was visited by Chaos, the creator of universe, and offered a deal. The deal? Train hard, become the champion of the primordial deities, the go back in time, and bring down Olympus where it stands, rebuilds a new one on its ruins, defeat the titan lord and mother earth again, and make the world a lot better under his rule. Only this time, he will be a son of Chaos, champion of Ouranos, Chronos, Hemera and Nyx, the judge of Olympians, and the downfall of the titans and Gaea.

Pairing: Perlia

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe and Thalia

**Perseus the Lost Hero**

Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and the hero of Olympus who stopped Kronos. However, after the Second Titan War, Gaea is rising again. The queen of gods came up with a plan of her own to unite the Greeks and the Romans. But it got even better when Percy's life was ruined, and betrayed by all but few before she carries out her plan. He relinquished his title as son of Poseidon and left Camp Half-blood. Another goddess intervenes Percy's life, and helps with Juno's plan. His memories were altered, he is now Perseus Jackson son of Juno, birth son of Neptune, champion of Vesta, hero of Olympus. He forgot about the Greeks and his old life, believing he's a Roman. And with the help of Juno and Vesta, he reaches Camp Jupiter, to start a new life. Only a few people from his old life know this. And when it's time to execute her plan, what will Juno do this time?

Pairing: Percy x Hazel/Thalia (Review or PM or E-mail me to tell me who you think Percy should be with, Hazel or Thalia)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel

**Perseus Son of Vesta**

After the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson was abandoned and betrayed. His own father forgot him, and his mortal parents were dead. He had to get away. Of all the gods, only Apollo, Artemis, Hades and Hestia stood by him. He was adopted by Vesta, blessed by Diana, Pluto and Apollo. In the desperate attempt to escape the gorgons, he stumbled across San Francisco, and was accepted into Camp Jupiter. What happens, when he found a new home, life and friends, his old life catches up? Will he be willing to work with the one who betrayed him, to fight Terra? Or will he destroy Camp Half-blood were it stood, and face the giants alone?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca/Zoe/Thalia/Hazel (Again, tell me what you think, and yes, I'm going to resurrect a few people if I'm going to write this)

Main characters: Percy, Jason, Reyna, Hazel/Bianca/Zoe (Depends on who Percy's paired with)

**Heroes of Olympus, the Lightning Thief (This has nothing to do with HOO, I only borrowed the name because it's cool)**

The gods do care about their demigod children, especially Poseidon. He was visited by his father in his dreams for years, trained and taught by the Lord of the Sea himself, Perseus Jackson was ready. When the master bolt was stolen, Percy led a quest to retrieve it. And when they were trapped in the cursed casino, he met a certain girl with silky black hair, onyx eyes and olive skin. How will their encounter change the course of history?

Pairing: Percy x Bianca (We've gotta come up a cp name for these two!)

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, Nico

**Heroes of Olympus, Hunting In the Darkness**** (This too has nothing to do with HOO)**

The Hunters of Artemis are the hunters in the wilderness, hunting monsters on the surface. But in the shadows, there is another group of hunters, the hunters of Hades, the shadow hunters (Disclaimer: I don't owe the Mortal Instruments, and this story won't have anything to do with the book series, I just love the name). For millennia, great, ancient evils have stirred, they created demons with their own essences millennia ago. As soon as the threat started to rise, Hades created his own elite group of hunters, demigods, mortals, immortals alike, abandoned and forgot by the gods. Not just to save half bloods from monsters they hunt, but also to hunt the demons, offspring of the pure, ancient evilness, darkness and nothingness themselves. What happens when they are revealed to the world? Can they save Olympus from the great ancient beings that evil himself fears?

Pairling: Percy x Zoe/Thalia/Bianca/Annabeth/Hazel/OC (Just let me know what u think will ya?)

Main characters: Percy, Nico, Bianca

**Perseus, Son of Poseidon**

Percy wasn't born a son of Poseidon. Instead, he was born a son of Zeus, just like his namesake. His birth mother, Sally Jackson, didn't get to see him grow up since she was murdered. When the boy thought he had no hope left, he ran into four people that changed his life. He is no son of Zeus. He is Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Prince of Atlantis, Commander of the Atlantian Army, Champion of the Eldest Olympians. And when his beloved cousins need rescuing, he showed up, and just like fate, meets a certain abusive, violent huntress.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

**Lord Perseus, the Golden Age of the Titans and the Gods**

Instead of an evil, mad titan lord, Kronos was a kind and loyal titan, until his mother cursed him, fed him mad potion and forced him to castrate his own father. He struggled between justices and evil, until his nephew Perseus, son of Oceanus and Thetis, the eldest god was born. He changed him, and one single warm touch from his first child Hestia, helped him to overcome the evil inside him. Instead of swallowing his children, Kronos raised them, to prove to her mother that he won't give in to her. The western civilization shines under the ruling of Othrys and Olympus, a new big, happy and strong family. Until Gaea returns, with his brothers, the giants that were born to overthrow the gods and the titans. After the giant war, they suffered a horrible loss, but managed to overcome it. Now, millennia later, Gaea has risen again, only with more powerful allies, her siblings, the primordial deities, to destroy the western civilization, bring down both Othrys and Olympus, and rule earth. And the world's only hope, is Perseus, god of battle, hunting, night, swordsmanship, friendship, family, loyalty, quests, heroes, water and time.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe/Hestia (Tell me!)

Main characters: Percy, Hestia, Zoe, Kronos

**Perseus and the Twist of the Fates**

He is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, bane of monsters, titans and giants, greatest hero ever lived. After the Second Giant War, his wish was granted by the fates, to go back in this and save his friends. But even the powers of the Fates are limited, most others are more powerful than them. How will he change history for a better world, who is this new threat that follows him back into time, and get in his way every time? What are the new powers of Percy Jackson?

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Zoe, Thalia

**Perseus, of the Sky, the Sea and the Dead**

Being the paranoid, power hungry self, Zeus accused his brothers attempting to overthrow him and take over Olympus. A war broke out between the Big 3, Zeus against Poseidon and Hades. The Olympians were forced to choose sides, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hera and Athena sided with Zeus. Demeter, Hestia and Hephaestus sided against Zeus. The rest of the Olympians and most of the minor gods were forced to stay neutral because of the fear of Zeus. The war is going very badly for Poseidon and Hades, the underworld was overrun, Atlantis was under full attack. Zeus has become more powerful than ever, after sending a demigod to steal his brothers' symbols, the trident and the helmet of darkness. The entire forces of Olympus were Zeus' to command, Demigod were split in halves. Aside from very few who sided with Neptune and Pluto, the entire legion followed Jupiter's lead. The only supports they received from the Greeks were Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and Hephaestus campers. Athena, Ares and Aphrodite campers sided with their parents, aside from the few who sided against. The rest of the Greeks and the hunters stayed neutral. The final battle is at its peak, it's likely that Zeus would uncover the location of the rebellions' headquarters, Camp Atlantis, and make his final strike to ensure his dictatorship by the Winter Solstice. With one last desperate attempt, Poseidon and Hades ordered Perseus to lead quest, aiming to retrieve their symbols of power, and steal the master bolt, turning the odds of the war on their favor.

Pairing: Percy x Bianca

Main characters: Percy, Bianca, Nico

**Perseus, the Weapon of Destruction and Death**

When an immortal fades, part of its essence remains on Earth. The essence contains great power of greatness and destruction. Made of the essences of Chaos, Ouranos, Gaea, Kronos, Pallas, Helios and Selene, created from the hearth and Styx, Perseus is one of the most powerful being in universe. But what is he? A primordial? Titan? God? Or a mortal? A powerful enemy threatens to destroy the western civilization, Perseus decides to interfere and save Olympus.

Pairing: Percy x Zoe

Main characters: Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth

_Read, like & Review_

_Thanks for reading_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE PLS READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't an update.

I was just thinking about the future storyline and I realized I don't have many clue about how the quest will continue and how the camps will come together after retrieving the Sword of Hades from Iapetus.

I could have made this story much better than it is now, so I decided to post this author note.

I'm already working on Perseus Son of Chaos right now and the poll will still be open for future stories. It will be up sooner than I originally planned and I have a question for all of you.

I won't update this story for about two-four weeks because real life is getting a lot more busy, Perseus Son of Chaos will be up in around a week, and do you want me to update two stories at the same time, which I'll take the next month or so to re-plan and structure this story, while updating my next story, or do you want me to re-write or come back to this story after my next one or two stories?

I'm open to any opinion, just let me know what you think.

Here's a little preview of Son of Chaos

Percy was walking on Half Blood Hill, making his way towards camp borders.

He wore a worn blue T-shirt and jeans, covered by a silver hoodie. Blood stain was all over his clothes and face. A silver backpack was resting on his shoulders as his right hand were in the pockets of his hoodie, carefully holding a beautiful necklace between his fingers.

A blue, heart-shaped crystal charm was pierced through the long, silver chain. How this necklace came into Percy's possession is a long story. He received it as a gift from the Nereid, goddess of water Thetis after the Second Giant War.

The final battle took place in the ancient lands, the Original Mt. Olympus in Greece. It was the bloodiest war in history, even worse than the First Giant War.

Over a thousand monsters were unleashed on the demigods by Gaea with the assistance of Tartarus. The Giants, the Titans, they all returned to the land they were born and fought the Gods once again.

Under the lead of the greatest hero ever lived, Percy Jackson, the Olympians won again, but at a great cost. Many Gods and Goddesses nearly faded during the fight with the Giants and the Titans, no more than fifty Greek and Roman demigods and legacies survived.

Just like the final battle of the Second Titan War, Percy faced Gaea alone. He created a massive water hurricane from the ocean and brought it down at Gaea, destroying the Primordial Goddess of Earth's reforming body and put her back into slumber.

Percy was offered godhood again, to become the thirteen Olympian, but he declined once again. In exchange, Hazel Levesque was allowed to remain in the mortal world and Hades and Hestia took his place as the new Olympians. After making the demand again, he finally got to see Calypso being released from her prison.

To show him their appreciations, Hades gifted Percy the Adamantine blade by his namesake in the ancient times with the son of Zeus' consent, blessed by Zeus too. As for Hestia, she made her favorite hero her first and only champion.

What made the day even better was, by some miracle, Athena told Percy she was wrong about him, as they turned out to be getting alone just fine.

Percy returned the position as Praetor of New Rome to Jason, and he was made an Honorary Praetor and a legend of Rome, the first and the only Greek ever achieved it in history.

Annabeth and Percy were the only ones out of the seven heroes chose to stay at Camp Half Blood.

A days later two demigods with jet black hair and see green eyes showed up at Camp Half Blood, Theseus and Grace, a son and a daughter of Poseidon. They are full blood siblings and Percy was glad he finally had some little siblings at first.

It turned out Theseus was an arrogant, selfish jerk, who by some miracle quickly became Poseidon's all time favorite son. Gracie on the other hand was two years younger than Theseus and four years younger than Percy. She was nice, kind, smart and brave, unlike Theseus.

Once Percy defended Gracie from being bullied by Theseus, and Poseidon snapped at both Percy and Gracie.

Percy was sad at first when he realized Poseidon only pretended to care about him before, but he got over it every time he thinks about Annabeth, his wise girl. Although she became a little distant recently, but he didn't care.

He loves her, and as long as he still has the girl of his dreams and his sister, he doesn't care about anything else.

Percy asked Athena for her blessing to marry Annabeth, and of course, he had to retrieve the seven golden apples guarded by Ladon in the Garden of Hesperides, the apples of immortality, Heracles' eleventh labor.

He did the impossible and defeated Ladon, for the first time in history. Percy managed to cut of Ladon's ninety-nine of a hundred heads, making it surrender, and left the Garden of Hesperides that he hated with a passion ever since Zoe died there when he was fourteen.

That was a few hours ago.

Right now, he just entered camp, only to find a few close friends in his view, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Connor, Travis, Malcom and Rachel looked beyond pissed. And his little sister, Grace just looked sad.

He followed their gazes, and he almost vomited.

On the beach, the Greek demigods were cheering, his half brother Theseus was making out with a blonde girl who had a honey tan on her skin.

Percy looked away in disgust. Seriously, only a dumb, lovesick Aphrodite girl would kiss a prick like Theseus.

"Wait, blond hair and honey tan?'

Quickly, Percy gazed back at the beach, and he froze on the spot.

The girl who was kissing Theseus, was none other than Annabeth Chase.

Tears streamed down his cheek as his vision blurred.

'So she never loved me' Percy thought.

All those times, kisses and acts were just for spotlights she gets from dating the Savior of Olympus.

What a wise plan for a daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom.

"I'm sorry." Nico whispered sadly as the Son of Hades turned to face his cousin.

Thalia, on the other hand looked like she was ready to explode any second now.

"Thalia," Percy managed to get out as he half-choked, "Don't, she is not worth it."

Thalia nodded grudgingly as she barely restrained herself from killing Annabeth.

"Thanks for standing by me guys," Said Percy sadly, "But I can't stay here anymore."

"Are you leaving?" A soft voice came into his ears as a pair of small arms was wrapped around him from behind.

Percy turned and leaned down to look at his sister who was now at the edge of crying, "I'm sorry Gracie," Percy whispered apologetically, "But I have to leave."

He then held his little sister in his strong arms for one last time, before saying, "Rachel will take care of you while I'm gone, stay safe and train hard, okay?"

Rachel nodded sadly as Percy passed Gracie to her.

He turned around to look at his friends with a sad smile on his face as he raced into his cabin for the last time.

He roughly stuffed anything of his inside the magical backpack he was carrying, as stepped outside the cabin.

Percy made his way to the stables as a pure black Pegasus came into his view. He patted on its head as he climbed on the Pegasus.

'Hey boss!' Said Blackjack cheerfully, 'Where are we heading?'

'Away from here' Percy spoke back in their minds.

'How long will we be gone?' Asked the Pegasus.

'For a long time my friend, for a long time.' Replied Percy firmly as Blackjack waved his wings, taking them into the air.


	10. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Hey everyone

Thank you for your support.

I'm experiencing something as annoying as exams called writer block, which is why, like I said before I'm pausing the update of this story for a few weeks.

Perseus Son of Chaos is underway now and will be up in around 7-12 days, and in case you are wondering, yes it will be Perlia, but Thalia won't show up for a while, since she's, you know, stuck in a pine tree.

The children of Hades, especially Bianca, will have more scenes and more important roles than PJO, but she or Nico won't have a lot of scenes first, until the quest to save Artemis.

Percy is going to have a sister, as those of you who read the last AN already know, and he's going to take his time to make the Olympians suffer.

I have decided the pairings and most of the plot of the other stories, and I'm here to keep you updated.

Son of Poseidon, like you already know, will be Percy/Zoe, their adventure starts from the TTC.

Son of Vesta, will be either Percy/Zoe or Percy/Bianca, it's hard o decide, but more likely Percy/Bianca, set after TLO, Percy will leave CHB and start a new life in New Rome as a demigod adopted by a Roman Goddess and blessed by a few others. It's also going to be Jason/Reyna and Hazel/Frank!

The Lightning Thief, like you already know, will be Percy/Bianca and starts from TLT.

The Weapon of Destruction, will be Percy/Zoe, and I've decided it will be an AU after TLO, in which the Titans and the Giants defeat the Gods under the lead of a powerful immortal that's neither Gaea nor Kronos, since they faded after the Gods defeated them eons ago, and their essences will be used to create Percy. Percy will rescue the Olympians and help to them take their world back. The first ones he will encounter are the hunters and Artemis. Feel welcome to guess who will be leading the Titans and the Giants, I'm open to reviews and PMs.

The Lost Hero will be Perlia as well, and Thalia will be the key to Juno's plan, starting between TLO and TLH.

The Twist of the Fates, like I've said before will be another Percy/Zoe, and the story will jump into TTC at first.

Hunting In the Darkness will probably come after Son of Chaos or the one after that since I have lots of ideas about it already. It's gonna be Percy/Zoe, start in the ancient times and jump into the timeline of TTC a few chapters later. I've decided that there will be six hunters leading by Percy and three children of Hades in the start of TTC timeline, feel free to guess the other two, I'm willing to bet someone's jaw will drop after knowing the identities of the other two.

The Sky, the Sea and the Dead really needs a shorter and a cooler name, I'm open to any suggestions, will be Percy/Bianca, later Jason/Reyna, Thalia/Nico and Frank/Hazel. It will be an AU with very different settings from PJO, the Romans and the Greeks always have known each other, and Percy will lead a quest to retrieve the Trident, the Helmet of Darkness and steal the Master Bolt, to give the resistance a chance to defeat Zeus.

And the last but not the least, THE GOLDEN AGE! Percy/Zoe, because the idea of Hestia dating someone, especially Percy is just plain weird to me. Start from the ancient times, a completely different setting from PJO.

More news, I'm planning on posting a Percy/Bianca one-shot later on, tell me what you think once it's out and I might rewrite it into a multi-chapter story if I get many good reviews, but even if I do, it'll have to wait for quite a long while.

_T.C. ya!_


	11. GOOD NEWS!

Hey everyone

Sorry for the long wait.

Anyways I've got some good news, Perseus Son of Chaos is up!

Check it out now!

s/10241991/1/Perseus-Son-of-Chaos

Have a nice day

and til the next time!

T.C. ya!


	12. Final Chapter

_Hey my awesome readers!_

_If you've read my other story, you'd know that I'm going to rewrite this story some time in the future._

_So, I've decided to post everything that's left of this story I've written so far._

_The re-write won't be up anytime soon, and it'll be somewhat different from this one._

_Read and enjoy!_

Chapter Nine

Thalia was crying. She hates crying, but she just couldn't help herself. The boy she cared about, Perseus, had just died. 'One shall be lost in the land without rain', she thought sadly as tears blurred her vision.

Yes, she's finally admitting it, she was in love with Perseus, but he'll never know.

Zoe was in no better shape. She was fighting back tears since the man save her life and gave her a new life and purpose just died.

Phobe looked even worse than Thalia. She wasn't crying, but she looked destroyed as immense guilt crashed her. Her eyes seemed to be lost as she kept murmuring about 'Her being a bitch', 'Him saving her life' and 'It's all her fault'.

Thalia was too pained to speak, Zoe barely managed to ask Phobe why she took something from the junkyard. The look on Phobe's face if possible, got even worse as she brought out a necklace mixed with gold and silver, a crescent moon shaped charm was pierced through it. She could only get out the words "It was Diana's bow".

Zoe's face saddened at the mention of the name Diana. She was one of the eldest and most skilled huntresses who fell in battle decades ago.

The only person who looked fine was Annabeth, but she was sad about Perseus too.

After a few hours, Thalia managed to pull herself together as they got back to the road again.

**Line Break**

Perseus found himself watching the Romans again. The girl who he recalled is named Gwen was stumbling forward while leaning onto the tall boy for support.

Her wound seemed to be closed, but her face was as pale as paper. The tall boy who was helping didn't look drunk for the first time. Instead, he had a serious and a very worried look on his face.

The other girl, Reyna was engaged in a dead serious conversation with the blonde boy who had familiar electric blue eyes. The both looked worried as they were trying, what Perseus presumed to figure out how in Tartarus was the last Earthborn able to reform in the matter of second after it was killed.

The Asian boy and the girl with chocolate skin were walking in the middle, not talking about Perseus could tell that they were worried and nervous at the same time.

They came to a sudden stop when a group of four came into their view. Leading them was a familiar girl with long silky black hair, volcanic black eyes and a silver circlet above her head.

The leading boy spoke up, "Identify yourselves." He demanded.

The girl narrowed her eyes in annoyance, before spatting back, "Who do you think you are, _boy_?"

The boy seemed to be taken back a bit, but quickly regained his composure as he responded, "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Centurion of Fifth Cohort of The Twelfth Legion of Rome."

Another girl who he remember to be Thalia spoke up, shockingly, "Jason?"

The boy named Jason opened his mouth, but before Perseus could hear what he had to say, the scene faded away.

**Line Break**

Perseus slowly managed to open his eyes as an unbearable pain came from his body. He looked up to meet a pair of worried black eyes.

He felt like he has been frozen in a refrigerator before being microwaved then barbecued. But he managed to speak, "How long was I out?" He questioned tiredly.

Instead of receiving an answer, he was embraced in a bear hug. He finally recognized the person in front of him as his memories kicked in.

"Erebus?" Perseus asked, slightly surprised.

"You idiot!" Replied Erebus happily, "Do you have any idea how worried we were? I was only barely to be able to shadow travel you out of that graveyard before the explosion could kill you. Although it did cause some serious internal damage."

"You've been out for hours, Percy." Added Erebus, "You had some really nasty injuries, but I managed to heal most of them."

"My friends," Whispered Perseus, "Are they okay?"

"Yes, they are alright," Responded Erebus, while still looking concerned, before cracking up a small smile, "Our nieces were really pissed. Apparently, the huntress you saved was supposed to die there, you just violated their design."

Perseus managed a small smile, before pulling himself up, feeling a bit better after just eating some Ambrosia and Nectar, "Where are they now?" He questioned.

"They are nearby the Mountain of Despair as we speak Percy, although they all believed you just died," Erebus answered quickly, "The good news is, the Greeks and the Romans have just met, and they seem to be getting along without attempting to kill each other, yet."

Perseus' eyes widened, before saying in a hurry, "I have to get back to them. They can't defeat Atlas all by themselves, not to mention the cruise ship of monsters Castellan has deployed for them."

Erebus shook his head, "You aren't going anywhere Percy, you can barely walk, let alone fight. You don't have the power, nor the strength to battle a titan in your current condition."

"I have to, Erebus, I can't just lie there and watch them die while I could save them." Perseus argued sternly.

Erebus tried to convince Perseus to stay, but it was futile once his brother has made up his mind about something.

"Fine," Erebus sighed, finally giving in, "But be careful Percy, and remember the lines of the prophecy. They are critical to your actions and decisions you have yet to make."

Perseus nodded his head in appreciation. But before he could open a portal, Erebus stopped him.

Perseus raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Before you go, Percy, there is something you should know about your friend, Thalia."

**Line Break**

Thalia didn't know what to think. It has been a long day for her. First she lost the boy she loved, a few hour later she met a group of Romans and apparently her long lost brother is one of them.

Now they are by the Mountain of Despair, where Artemis is being held.

Just before that, they had time to pay a visit to Nereus. After blasting him with a painful bolt of lightning, a few threats and an evil huntress glare that would have made Artemis proud, they managed to make Nereus _corporate_.

The answer to her question was shocking. She asked the location of Hera and the symbols of power of the Big 3 and their guards.

The master bolt turned out to be hidden in Alaska, guarded by the giant Alcyoneus, Bane of Hades, Coeus, titan of knowledge and intellegence and an army of shadows only obey to Alcyoneus. The Trident, is on the Cyclops, Polyphemus's island. Aside from the Cyclops, the Trident is also guarded by the giant, Polybotes, Bane of Poseidon and Khione, goddess of snow. The Helmet of Darkness and the Sword of Hades (Hades' new symbol of power) are in the labyrinth, guarded by Anaetus, the titan Iapetus and Hecate, goddess of magic.

Hera, was being held at the Wolf House, much too every Roman's shock, guarded by the giant, Porphyrion, Bane of Zeus.

They also learnt to Doors of Death have been opened, and Thanatos was captured, being held in the original Rome, guarded by the twin Giants, Ephialtes and Otis, Banes of Dionysus.

Thalia was too stunned to ask Nereus about Perseus, before the old man vanished.

Now, they are by on Mt. Othrys (Too bad, Mt. Othrys and Mt. Despair are at the same place), facing the Titan General Atlas himself and an army of monsters, while Artemis was forced to hold the sky.

What's even stranger is, two demigods who claimed to be a legacy of Odin and a daughter of Thor, two Norse demigods, were already there.

Atlas turned to see the Romans and the Greeks, combined, before laughing.

"Well, well, I see you demigods have finally arrived. Hmm… Six Romans, four Greeks and two Nordics, interesting. No matter, I can crash you all by myself." Said Atlas with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't see the other one, what happened to him? Dead, I'd say." Added Atlas, Thalia's heart itched painfully at the mention of Perseus. The last time she felt that bad was when Lu… When **he **betrayed her. Only Perseus is, **was **nothing like him.

"I'm going to say this once, join us, or I shall reunite you with your friends in the fast way." Said Atlas.

He crossed the line this time.

Before she realized what she was doing, anger took over Thalia.

She only did this a few times before with the hunt, but she pulled her pendant she got from Perseus as a mid-night blue battle armor engulfed her body. She took out her spear as she charged at Atlas, while Zoe and Phobe led loose an angry volley of silver arrow at the titan.

Atlas just laughed as his suit morphed into battle armor. He raised his javelin to block Thalia's attack while ordering the monsters to attack.

Jason went on Luke one on one. Apparently, Jason is an excellent swordsman, but not even he could defeat Luke, who happens to be the second best swordsman in 300 years, next to Perseus.

Reyna brought out he Imperial Gold spear, while holding her dagger with her left hand, killing her way through the monsters.

Dakota and Gwen were fighting back to back, both cutting monsters like paper with their swords. Hazel was sending monsters back into Tartarus with her Spatha, while Frank was covering her with golden arrows.

Zoe and Phobe are now fighting with their hunting knives, killing monsters together like what they've been doing for the past millennia. The two Norse demigods were killing one monster after another with respectively a hammer and a spear, creating a whirlpool of death.

But it wasn't enough. Monsters were reforming at the instant they were killed, while a twist that surprised everyone happened.

Annabeth materialized behind Jason, with her dagger at hand. But she wasn't stabbing Atlas with it, she was trying to stab Jason!

Reyna cried out for his name, but it was too late. Thalia tried to help, but Atlas knocked her spear out of her hand as herself fell onto the floor.

Just as Annabeth's dagger was about to stab into Jason's back, it met a silver blade that suddenly appeared in front of her.

Then, Thalia heard a familiar, angry, disgusted voice.

"I don't think if Thalia is going to appreciate you stabbing her brother in the back, bitch."

Chapter Ten

"What is it?" Questioned Perseus, curious at the mention of Thalia's name.

"You see, she had a brother, called Jason Grace, who was a few years younger than her." Said Erebus, "However, he was taken away from Thalia by Juno, Hera's Roman counterpart at the age of two, because he was born a son of Jupiter instead of a son of Zeus. He's a Roman."

Perseus was surprised to hear that Thalia has a brother, even more surprised about Thalia never telling him this, but he understood.

"Also, two Norse demigods, Allen, a Legacy of Odin and Hayley, a daughter of Thor have been sent on a quest to investigate the recent activities of monsters from Norse Mythology, they will meet the Romans and the Greeks in a few minutes on Othrys." Added Erebus, "Two demi-primordials, Kyle and Kelly, twins of Chronos have been sent on a quest as well, to assist your quest in everyway they can, and join you, if necessary."

Perseus nodded, "Sounds like I'll have more help once I get back."

Then, he quickly added as realization hit him, "Fifteen half-bloods, just like what the great prophecy said." He exclaimed.

Erebus nodded, "Indeed. It seems like the war will becoming sooner than we originally expected since all fifteen half-bloods of the prophecy have assembled."

"Anyways, be careful out there Percy," Said Erebus cheerfully, "Oh and, it's now time for you to reveal your identity. Have fun."

Perseus nodded, "I will." He said, before opening a portal to where his friends are right now.

**Line Break**

Perseus stepped through the portal, just in time to witness Annabeth's betrayal.

'You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.' Perseus thought as anger coursed through his body.

He smashed his foot angrily on the ground to slow down time and charged at Annabeth.

He rose his blade to block Annabeth's dagger, and with a powerful twist, disarming her before releasing his time spell.

Annabeth's eyes were full on confusion before turning into disbelief, "No, no, this can't be right, no it can't be."

Thalia got over her initial shock after watching Perseus' **entry**, "Percy? How?"

Perseus just gave her his signature grin that would always make Thalia's heart melt, "It's gonna take a bit more than an explosion to kill me."

"Ha! Another godling has cam to his death." Exclaimed a half-surprised Atlas.

Perseus laughed, "You mean I've came to watch your death."

Atlas' eyes flashed with anger before bursting into laughter, "Oh please, who do you think you are? A mere demigod like you stands no chance against me, the great Atlas, Titan of Endurance and Strength, General of the Titan Army." Exclaimed Atlas.

Perseus laughed as well, "You want to know my titles **titan**? Fine, I suppose it's time for some proper introduction. I am Perseus, Son of Hestia and Chaos, Birth Son of Poseidon, Champion of The Primordials and Asgard." Said Perseus, with a smirk on his face.

Everyone's, especially Atlas' eyes widened in shock and disbelief, before he managed to say, "No, this can't be right. No, you have no right to interfere, this is between the titans and the gods!" Exclaimed Atlas, panicking.

Perseus just laughed again, "That's where you are wrong, **scum**. I might be more powerful than all of the gods, but I assure you I'm not one of them. I'm neither a god nor a demigod, which gives me the right to do whatever I want, whenever and wherever I please."

Atlas panicked again, before quickly covering his emotions, "Doesn't matter, I'm a titan, you cannot defeat me!" He groaned, before raising his javelin, charging at Perseus as the monsters resume on attacking the demigods.

Perseus tapped his belt as Adamantine battle armor engulfed him. He then tapped his bracelet and watch, turning them into a sword and a shield respectively.

Perseus shadowed travelled behind Atlas' and stabbed his sword into the back of Atlas' knee as he dodged the titan's javelin.

Atlas screamed in pain as Perseus twisted his blade slowly before pulling it out painfully. Atlas turned around tried to impetrate Perseus with his javelin, only for his to shadow travel away again, as he reappeared on the titan's right, slicing open Atlas' thigh with his Adamantine sword.

Atlas led out a cry again before turning around to face Perseus. Perseus shadowed travelled behind Atlas again, but this time, the titan saw it coming as he swung his javelin at Perseus, sent him flying.

Perseus fell onto the floor hard as the pain from the explosion seemed to return to his body. He managed to get on his feet and block Atlas' javelin with his shield. His left arm went numb as the blow was too powerful for Perseus to take in his current state.

Perseus retracted his shield as he held his sword with both hands, exchanging strikes with Atlas. Swing, stab, slice, cut, Perseus did everything he could to try to land a blow at Atlas, but no avail since his was in a terrible state.

Atlas' frustration grew as he swung his javelin at Perseus faster and stronger. Neither him nor Perseus was able to land a blow on one another, but Atlas was gaining upper hand since he is the Titan of Endurance and Strength.

Perseus blocked Atlas' strike as he stumbled back at the amount of power Atlas used. Atlas took his chance and stabbed Perseus with his javelin again. Perseus managed to dodge, but the javelin cut open his left leg, adding a new scar to his already broken body.

Perseus cried in pain before concentrating on the sky above him. Then, with all his strength, he called a bolt of lightning, blast Atlas back a few feet.

Perseus panted heavily, he was in no condition to defeat Atlas after being in the middle of a powerful explosion only a few hours ago.

He turned to see Artemis as the Goddess of Moon was struggling under the sky helplessly.

Then an idea hit him. He was in no condition to fight Atlas, but someone is.

He stumbled forward as quickly as possible towards Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," He said painfully, "Give me the sky."

Artemis raised her head to look at him, "No, boy. You might be the Champion of the Primordials, but the sky will still crash you."

"We don't have a choice," Said Perseus hurriedly, "I don't have enough strength to fight a Titan right now, and the only one who can put Atlas back into his place under the sky is you. Please, save my friends."

Before Artemis could argue again, Perseus crawled under the sky as he raised his hands to take the burden. He felt immense pain that make the explosion feel like a scratch on the skin coursing through his body.

However, just when he thought the pain couldn't possibly get worse, it doubled as Artemis crawled away the sky, raising to her full height as she faced Atlas with two hunting knives on her hands.

Perseus' muscles are itching and he felt his blood boiling. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see, and he couldn't hear anything. The only thing he could feel was pain.

An immense amount of pain that was crashing his shoulders as he was ready to give in to the weight. 'Hang on there Percy, just a few more moments.' Said a warm, encouraging voice in his mind.

'Mother.' He thought.

Hestia smiled warmly in his mind, giving him newly found strength as Perseus managed to get back on his feet, holding the sky with his hands.

'Get ready.' Another voice entered his mind as Perseus looked up.

Atlas advance at Artemis, pressing her back. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. Atlas slammed his javelin into the earth where Artemis stood seconds ago. Artemis barely managed to dodge the blow as a crack opened on the floor.

"You have fought well little Goddess," Atlas laughed, "But you are no match for me."

He fainted a strike with the tip of his javelin, making Artemis to dodge. But it was a trick. Atlas swept his javelin around and knock Artemis off her balance as she fell.

Atlas brought up his javelin, ready to kill. But before the Titan could brought down his javelin, Zoe screamed.

"NO!" She screamed loudly as she sent an arrow flying at her father, impetrating Atlas' skin.

Atlas groaned in pain before smashing his javelin into Zoe, sent her flying. She fell on the floor, lying there motionlessly.

"ZOE!" Perseus screamed, he wanted to rash to her side and help her just like how he did two thousand years ago, but this time, he couldn't.

Atlas raised his javelin again to finish Artemis off, "The first drop of blood in the new war." He said smugly before stabbing his javelin down with all his strength.

But before Atlas could react, Artemis grabbed his javelin. She then pulled the javelin backward as a lever, delivering a powerful kick at Atlas, sent the Titan flying.

Atlas crashed into Perseus as the weight of the heavens fell back onto him. "NOOOO!" He yelled as he held his old burden again.

Perseus looked around, and saw demigods fighting the monsters. Cuts and bruises were all over their bodies as the monsters kept coming back at a rapid speed.

Thalia was battling Luke. She pushed him back to the edge of the cliff with her spear as they kept fighting. Thalia slammed Aegis onto Luke's sword arm. His sword fell off the cliff, but he quickly reached forward to grab Thalia's spear.

Without time to think, Thalia kicked Luke in the stomach. The son of Hermes groaned in pain as he fell of the cliff.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried as she blocked another strike from Jason with her dagger.

"This isn't over Grace." She hissed angrily before tapping the scythe charm on her wrist. A green glow engulfed her body, and she was gone when the light died down.

Perseus rushed to Zoe's side as tears fell off Artemis' face.

He inspected Zoe's body and saw a deep, poisonous wound at her side.

"Gods damn it!" He cursed out loud, before whispering sadly, "Ladon?"

Zoe just nodded.

"Looks like you need my saving every time you are at this damn place." Half-joked Perseus before gently putting his right hand on Zoe's wound.

His hand glowed in orange as the power of Hestia started doing its work on Zoe. First, the bleeding stopped. Then, the poison left Zoe's body as her wound began closing up. Finally, the wound was healed as Perseus' face turned ghostly white due to the exhaustion.

Before Artemis or Zoe could bid their thanks, and bright light came down from the sky.

Realization quickly hit Perseus as he screamed, "EVERYBODY CLOSE YOUR EYES!" He yelled at top of his lungs as a powerful glow came from the bright light.

Monsters degenerated and stayed died this time as the glow engulfed them. When the shockwave died down, a woman in a white dress stood there, smiling at Perseus.

"Hem!" He exclaimed before quickly running to her big sister (Yes, Perseus matured a bit in the past few years) and embraced her in a tight hug.

Hemera smiled as she hugged Perseus back.

"What happened to be careful?" Questioned Hemera worriedly as soon as she pulled away from the hug, "First you battle a Titan, then you hold the sky, and now you almost got yourself killed using that much power to heal your friend."

Perseus just shrugged.

Hemera sighed, "Fine, I guess it wouldn't be you if all the sudden you just started acting carefully. Well done by the way." Said Hemera as she put a finger on Perseus' forhead, a stream of white energy beam entered Perseus' body as color started to return to Perseus' cheek.

"Thanks Hem." Said Perseus as soon as Hemera was done giving Perseus some strength and energy.

Before Hemera could reply, a dark glow appeared as three angry middle age looking women in white robes stood there.

"The Fates!" Artemis gasped.

"You had no right to interfere, primordial or not!" Exclaimed the Fates to an irritated Hemera.

"And you!" Said Clotho angrily, "The two huntresses you saved were both supposed to die! We warned you about not upsetting our designs after you saved the first one, and you just did it again!"

Zoe's and Phobe's faces paled.

Perseus hissed back angrily, "Enough of this! I am more powerful than anyone of you! I may save whoever I want! Leave right now, **nieces**, or you shall be the fist immortals to fade at my hands!"

"Percy…" Warned Hemera, but before she could even finish her sentence, the Fates interrupted her.

"Maybe that's so," Said Atropos, "But you can't stop us from setting things right this time!"

Then, Atropos took out her scissors as she got ready to cut Zoe's and Phobe's life strings.

Theire faces, if possible, turned paler.

But just before anything could happen, Perseus slammed his left foot onto the floor, freezing the Three Fates in time as Hemera led out an angry energy blast at them, sent them flying.

Quickly, Perseus rushed forward, snatching the life strings of the two huntresses out of the Fates' hands as he released them.

The Fates looked furious as they got out their clubs, staring at Perseus threatening.

Perseus didn't shrink. Instead, he handed the two life strings to Hemera as he pulled his leg ornament off his right thigh, extending it into a spear glowing powerfully in a bright white.

The glow was too powerful so that even the Fates had to look away for a moment.

That's all Perseus needs.

He advanced forward, swept his spear at Atropos' legs, knocking her on her feet.

Before others could even register what just happened, Perseus made his move again. He swung his spear at Clotho baseball style, slamming the blunt of his spear into her head, causing her to fall as well.

Lachesis smashed her club angrily at Perseus' head, but he just sidestepped as he slammed the bottom his spear on the back of her knees, making her drop the ground.

"Like I said before," Said Perseus still angrily, "Drop this right now, leave and never come back, or I swear on father's name I will make all of you fade."

Darkness consumed Perseus, and it faded away, signaling the seal of a truly unbreakable oath.

The Fates looked completely shocked, and a bit panicked, before quickly saying, "Fine! We'll let this go." Before teleporting away.

Hemera got over her initial shocked first, the turned to Artemis, "You'd better get back to Olympus and tell them what happened." She said calmly, before her voice turned threatening, "And leave out the part where we blasted the Fates, understood?"

Artemis just nodded, before flashing back to Olympus.

Then, Hemera turned back to Perseus, "You'll have to continue your quest now, Perce. You should go to Alaska next and free Thanatos. But before that, retrieve the Sword of Hades first. It's still in Underworld with Iapetus, but hurry, he's heading back to Alaska as we speak."

Perseus nodded.

Hemera smiled at him warmly, then said, "Good luck Perce, all you have to do is to ask if you need any of us. You should have enough energy to defeat Iapetus when you reach Underworld, but be careful, he's a very powerful Titan. I'll go tell Erebus, he's the only one who will be able to help you once you are in Underworld."

She then gave Perseus one last smile before flashing out as a bright light engulfed her.

Chapter Eleven

After being slapped across the face and cried on the shoulders by Thalia, awkwardly, Perseus was introduced to everyone as they made their way to the DOA Studio in Los Angeles.

Thalia's brother Jason, is cool. He turned out to be a lot like Thalia. Although he would often glance at Perseus and Thalia suspiciously, but other than that, he and Perseus got along just fine.

His best friend Reyna is a daughter of Bellona, the Roman Goddess of Battle, Senior Centurion of First Cohort. She is tough and strong, but a trustworthy friend, that is, if you ever manage to become one. She reminded Perseus and Thalia a lot of Annabeth.

The girl who he remembered as Gwen is a daughter of Ceres, Demeter's Roman equivalent, Centurion of Fifth Cohort. The tall boy who seemed to be suspiciously close to her is Dakota, son of Bacchus (Turned out Dionysus is still a fat drunk in his supposed to be serious aspect), a veteran legionary of the Fifth Cohort.

The Asian boy is Frank Zhang, a son of Mars and a legacy of Neptune (Seems Perseus' got a new great grandson whatsoever), whose archery skills rival Apollo legionaries, and the girl with chocolate brown skin and hair is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and champion of Hecate (Hecate doesn't like her Roman form), as well as a sorceress by blood.

As for the two Nordics, the legacy (Grandson) of Odin is called Allen, an experienced warrior and a decent spear user. The other one, the daughter of Thor is called Claire, she wields the replica of her father's hammer, the Mjolnir. Oh and apparently the two of them are dating.

Phobe, by some miracle has apologized to Perseus for being an idiot and a bitch. Although she looked sincere when she did it, Perseus thought it was the most difficult thing she has ever done in her immortal life (Which probably was).

Anyways Perseus paid enough Drachmas to his friend Charon (Yep, bribery has its benefits) drool all over the studio, they hopped onto Charon's ferry.

Perseus didn't think if Charon has ever worked with so much passion before in his existence. But a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"So…" Started Thalia, "Think you can handle Iapetus?"

Perseus responded with unease, "I don't know. If it's yesterday then I can smite with little trouble, but as you know, my body isn't exactly is a great shape right now."

Then he quickly added reassuringly, "Don't worry, I don't need to be at 100% to kick a Titan's ass."

Thalia nodded, before whispering to him, "I just want you to now that, if you ever need me, I will always be next to you every step you take."

Perseus smiled at that. However, the ferry stopped before he could respond to that.

"This is as far as I go," Said Charon, before turning to Perseus seriously, "Good luck Percy, Iapetus is a tough opponent, even for you."

Perseus nodded appreciating, before jumping onto the bank of the River Styx, in search for the Titan of Underworld.

A cold, amused laugh came from a few hundreds feet ahead of them.

"So," Mocked Iapetus, "The mighty force of Olympus has finally arrived. Well, it's a shame that I was hoping I could at least meet some challenge."

"Iapetus." Greeted Zoe coldly.

"Ah… Isn't this my dearest granddaughter," Said Iapetus mockingly, "Have came to visit your grandfather?"

"No games Iapetus," Interrupted Perseus in a stern voice, "You know why we are here, let's get down to business."

"Ah… Why so serious, have a little fun will you?" Responded Iapetus still in a mocking tone, "No? Well, I suppose it will have to be it then. Now, time for some proper introductions, since this is our first time we meet. I am Iapetus, Titan of Mortality, Pain and Violent Death, Lord of Underworld, you can call me "The Piercer" if you want."

He paused before pointing his finger to his right, "Now this," Said Iapetus while an Asian boy with an eye-patch, "Is Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, and he is the one who stole the new symbol of power of that pathetic little god, Hades. Uh… It's a shame that nowadays the caliber of the ruler of Underworld has dropped drastically."

"And this, is my army." Finished Iapetus as dozens of Hellhounds and Empousa came out from the shadows. "What do we have here?"

Perseus just smiled, before replying, "Perseus, Son of Hestia and Chaos, Birth Son of Poseidon, Champion of the Primordials and Asgard, Bane of Monsters. Well… Since your son Atlas wasn't much of a challenge, I doubt if you can give me one."

Iapetus' eyes widened a little, before saying, "An immortal, interesting. I can sense a powerful of aura radiating from you. However, we both know that you are not even close to a good condition to fight a Titan like myself. Why don't you join us? I'm sure you will be very valuable asset to my brother Kronos."

"Yell, like Tartarus I will. You can tell Kronos to rot in hell, if you get the chance to, that is." Perseus spat in an irritated tone.

"Ah… Such spirit I see, it's a pity that I will have to kill you." Responded Iapetus in an amused voice.

Perseus tapped belt as his body was engulfed in his orange battle armor. He then ripped his leg ornament off right thigh, transforming it into a spear that shifts between the seven colors of rainbow, glowing in the darkness of the Underworld.

"I like your style." Said Iapetus as his black suit morphed into Stygian Iron battle armor, while his spear materialized in his hands.

The Titan of Underworld turned to face the monsters and Ethan Nakamura, as he ordered, "Nobody moves a muscular, I will finish this demigod off myself."

Perseus seemed to be shocked at Iapetus' action, but he quickly told his friends to stay out of this fight as well.

"Bring it on, _Titan_." He snapped.

Iapetus just laughed as he charged at the son of Hestia. They exchanged blows with their spears. Dodge, stab, block, swing, Perseus allowed his battle instincts kick in and take over his body as he fought the Iapetus.

Iapetus fought with surprising accuracy, strength and precision, not giving Perseus any chance to get inside his defense.

They went on that for minutes. They were equally strong and skilled at the moment. Neither of them was able to land even a single blow on one another as none of them gave his opponent the opportunity to.

Iapetus brought down his spear at Perseus' right, only to be blocked by Perseus' own spear. He then tried to swung his spear around and sweep Perseus' legs, but no avail.

Perseus managed to jump away from the spear just in time. He then stabbed his spear at Iapetus' right, but the Titan easily blocked it. Perseus twisted his spear, attempting yank Iapetus' out of his hand, but the Titan of Underworld held his spear firmly with an immense amount of strength.

Perseus was only barely able to hold on to his spear. Iapetus took it as his opportunity and delivered a powerful kick at Perseus' stomach. The son of Hestia stumbled backward as Iapetus' foot land where Perseus once stood a few seconds ago.

Iapeus jumped at Perseus, swinging his spear like a javelin at Perseus' rib. That caught him off guard. He led out a cry as his ribs broke and he was sent flying.

Iapetus now has a smirk on his face as he made his way to Perseus casually. Before he could raise his spear to finish Perseus off, the son of Hestia rolled aside, while the Titan's spear stabbed into the floor where Perseus lied a few seconds ago.

Perseus struggled on his feet and managed to bring up his spear just in time to block another blow from Iapetus aimed at his head.

He staggered backward as he blocked strikes after strikes from Iapetus. Iapetus' blows get faster and stronger every times. Perseus was being pushed back as he could no longer keep up with Iapetus' fluid moves.

Iapetus thrust his spear forward at Perseu' chest with all the strength of a powerful Titan, almost finishing the spar. Perseus jumped away on the last second just in time as Iapetus' spear went through the small gap between his left arm and chest, bruising his arm instead of tearing his heart to pieces.

However, before Perseus could strike again, Iapetus swung his spear to Perseus' right, slamming his on to the bank of the River Styx.

"You have fought well," Said Iapetus, while raising his spear, "But you really shouldn't have challenged a Titan when your body is in such a terrible state. One last chance, join us."

Perseus stared into the Titan's eyes with determination, before saying sternly, "Never."

Suddenly, something really surprised Perseus happened, Iapetus' eyes saddened. "Pity, I'm sorry." Said Iapetus before stabbing his spear down at Perseus.

Then much to Iapetus' shock, Perseus moved his head away just in time to miss the dead strike. Iapetus' spear struck in the ground and before he could bring it up again, Perseus raised his left arm, trapping the spear in its place with his body, using every once of strength left in him.

He then slammed his own spear onto Iapetus' with his right hand as it glow in a powerful bright light. Perseus snapped Iapetus' Stygian Iron spear into halves with his own spear.

A shockwave erupted from the weapon of the Titan of Underworld as it was destroyed. The energy wave hit his body as Perseus was blasted away.

He then fell straight into the River Styx as Thalia screamed his name.

**Line Break**

Perseus didn't know what to think. I mean it's not like he would know what'd happen if he falls into the River Styx.

He half expected to be dissolved in the river or feel an unimaginable amount of pain, but he didn't. Instead, a tall woman with black hair and dark eyes came into his view.

Realization quickly hit him as he tried to speak with as much respect as possible, "Lady Styx." He managed to say.

"Perseus," Replied Styx, "I wish we were meeting on better terms. You are a remarkable young hero, Perseus as our survival and fates are on your shoulders."

Styx paused, before resuming, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Perseus. Your friends, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo have been captured by the twin giants Ephialtes and Otis, Banes of Dionysus, and are being held in the original Rome. You must go to Rome and free them and they hold the answers you seek. Be careful when you reach there, there will be many **surprises** waiting for you in Rome."

She then took out two black bracelets, "These are made of my river, completely indestructible. They may turn into daggers, hunting knives or swords, depends on your choice. And you might discover that they have some rather special abilities as well."

Perseus nodded thankfully at Styx as his blood boiled when he heard his friends Nico and Bianca have been captured.

"I'm sorry but I cannot choose who my river accepts. Think of a place on your body that will be your one vulnerable spot. Then imagine a cord connecting it to the mortal world." Said Styx apologetically, "I wish you good luck, Perseus. I can tell you are strong enough to survive this."

Styx finished before disappearing.

The moment she disappeared, Perseus felt an immense amount of pain coursing through his body. He couldn't describe what it felt like because there are no words for him to do so even remotely accurately. Holding the sky was nothing comparing to the pain he was feeling.

He tried to focus but he couldn't think, the pain was too great. He felt his body dissolving in the river.

Just when he was about to give in to the pain, images flew through his eyes.

He saw his friends Nico and Bianca yelling at him, telling him to hang on and they'll see him soon.

He saw Poseidon panicking before trying to reach for his hand, but his image disappeared before he could do that.

He saw Zoe telling him to hold on and she'll save him, but no avail.

He saw his siblings Nyx and Erebus trying to grab his hands, but they were just out of Perseus' reach.

He saw his parents Hestia and Chaos looking at his worriedly before telling him stay strong and not give in, but they too were gone.

Just when Perseus thought he's doomed, he saw a beautiful girl with long black hair, electric blue eyes in a silver top and dark blue jeans with her hands in pockets staring down at him, shaking her head.

"Well," Thalia said with a smirk on her face, "Look whose turn is it to save your ass! Come on kelp head, think about that damn cord and hold on!"

Perseus thought of a place on his back, on the opposite to his belly bottom where would be well protected by armor during a battle.

He then felt a tag on his back as the cord was fighting for control with the river.

All the sudden, he felt a powerful force pushing him from his back and he jolted out of the River Styx, landing on the bank of the river on one knee.

He felt newly found energy coursing through his body as the pains from the explosion and the river were completely gone.

He looked up to see everyone's jaw dropped on the ground as their eyes widened, almost as big as the size of a basketball.

"Well," Perseus exclaimed with his signature smirk on his face as his friends got over their initial shock and happiness over took them, "You didn't actually think that after everything a damn river would be able to kill me, did you?"

He saw joy in Thalia's eyes as more tears fell down her cheek, but this time they are tears of happiness.

He expected Iapetus to attack him again, but the Titan of Underworld managed to surprise him again.

Chapter Twelve

"Impressive," Said Iapetus with a half surprised look on his face, "I see you have survived the Styx."

Perseus reached for his bracelet as he got ready for a fight. But instead of attacking Perseus, Iapetus took out the Sword of Hades and tossed it at Perseus' feet.

Perseus looked at Iapetus, clearly surprised.

"You have fought with strength, bravery and intelligence, you have survived the ultimate test for you, the River Styx." Explained Iapetus, then he pointed his finger at the sword, "Take it, you have earned it."

Carefully, Perseus picked the sword up. Before he could say anything back, Iapetus spoke again, "I have been waiting for millennia for the right hero. I had my suspicions about you, and surviving the River Styx has confirmed them. You are the one Perseus, the one to end it all."

Then, the Titan of Underworld turned and walked away. A few moments later, he looked back at Perseus, "I can see why your father is so fond of you," He then pointed at the very confused monsters, "You should know what to do. Good luck Perseus, the next time we meet we won't necessarily be fighting against each other." Iapetus finished, before teleporting away.

Now, Perseus and the others are all speechless.

The legion of Hellhounds and Empousa charged at Perseus, but the new bearer of the Curse of Achilles just laughed as he raised his right hand, lifting the water of the River Styx out of its riverbed.

Perseus waved his right hand at the monsters, using his control over water from the blessings of Pontus and Thalassa to bend the river at his command.

The River Styx dropped from midair, on top of the monsters. Before they could even scream, the River Styx was dumped at them as dissolved them into golden dusts. Only this time, they wouldn't be able to reform.

Perseus turned to meet his friends' gazes, "Well," He started, "That was fun."

That caused Thalia to chuckle.

"Come on guys," Said Perseus hurriedly, "We'd better give this back to Hades and get to Alaska."

"Alright," Continued Perseus as he approached the demigods, "Everyone join hands."

Everyone did as told as shadows engulfed their bodies. When they shadows were gone, the twelve heroes have disappeared in the darkness.

**Line Break**

Hades was in his throne room, trying to think of suitable punishments for whoever dared to steal his helmet and sword.

He was pacing around with unease while his wife Persephone was trying to reassure him, but no avail.

All the sudden, darkness engulfed his throne room as Hades sensed the presence of a very powerful being.

"WHO…"Hades yelled at the direction of the newly entered darkness, only to find Perseus looking at him, clearly amused.

"Hades," He greeted while turning to his right while the others bowed to the two immortals in the throne room, "Persephone."

Persephone gave him a warm smile as Hades regained his composure, "Perseus," Said Hades while gazing at his companions, "Although it's good to see you, what are you doing here?" Asked the Lord of Dead curiously.

Perseus gave him a sly smile while holding out his right arm, revealing a pitch-black Stygian Iron sword radiating a very strong power.

"I believe this belongs to you." Stated Perseus cheerfully.

That made Hades' jaw drop, "My sword," He managed, "How…"

"Oh," Explained Perseus calmly, "Don't worry, I didn't go through much trouble, battling a big bad Titan blah, blah, blah."

"Thank you, my friend," Hades finally managed to say a full sentence after getting over the initial shock of seeing his new symbol of power. He held out his right hand as the Sword of Hades flew right into his grasp.

Hades then took another look at his sword, unable to hide his happiness of retrieving his new symbol of power anymore.

He was about to thank Perseus again when he spoke up, interrupting whatever the Lord of Dead had in mind.

"As much as I wish this would be the end of our conversation, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Perseus then took a pause as he looked at Hades carefully, "I was informed that the twin giants Ephialtes and Otis have captured Nico and Bianca. They are currently being held prisoners in the original Rome, we only have two weeks before they are dead." Added Perseus sadly.

_For the last time, Read, like & Review!_

_Your opinion on how the rewrite should be like is very important to me!_

_Have a nice day._

_T.C. ya!_


End file.
